


非单向暗恋

by Seal_02



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02
Relationships: Jeong Ho Seok|J-HOPE/AMRY, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Tae Hyung|V/Jeon Jung Kook, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01  
在感情中，爱的一方往往比被爱的一方更辛苦。

金硕珍的手指停留在这句话迟迟没有移动，淡粉色甲油在灯光下十分柔和，周边还有些许多涂出来部分。指甲油是金泰亨带到教室的，金南俊闹着给她涂，说粉色很适合她。明明一点都不均匀，金硕珍的嘴角却泛起微笑。说的没错啊，先喜欢的那个总是更累点，盲目的觉得她什么都好，不敢揣度对方的心意，还要要藏好自己的情绪。

金硕珍17岁，有个喜欢的人叫金南俊。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
在公司迎新晚会上又遇到了金南俊，在餐桌边吃着小蛋糕的金硕珍一下子就认出她来。女模特般的高挑身材在人群中本身就挺出众，比以前瘦了，是很健康的瘦，看得出来有好好锻炼的那种。棱角分明，掉落的齐肩黑发被修长手指拢到耳后，耳环闪闪发光，黑色长裙很适合她。金硕珍慢慢咽下樱桃和奶油，想到自己努力藏着掖着的小肚肉，还是放下了盘子。

没想到她就是同事口中那个从分部调来协助合作的新人，听小刘说新人是董事长直接任命的工作机器，效率极高，是冷艳型美女。金南俊一点都不高冷啊，她笑起来很可爱，小酒窝浅浅的总是让人忍不住戳一戳。金硕珍远远的看着被同事们围着的金南俊，脑袋放空，习惯性的鼓起脸颊。她应该过得很好吧，不知道有没有找男朋友呢？有的话应该是很厉害的人，能力强，又能照顾好她，能征服她的人……

“啊，对不起。”失神的金硕珍发现自己的外套上多了一片红酒渍，一个不认识的男同事正拿着纸巾想帮她擦拭。

“我…我自己来就好。”金硕珍看那人一副要亲力亲为的样子还是被吓到了，声音提了几度。接过纸巾擦了擦外套，很明显一点用都没有，红酒渍鲜明的印记有些突兀，从领口到下摆留下引力的痕迹。

“真的对不起，我帮你洗干净再还可以吗？”男同事表示很抱歉，眼底的不怀好意金硕珍没有发现。男人伸手想要拉她，金硕珍本能地向后退了几步。

“没事的，我自己洗。”金硕珍摆摆手，在男同事碰到她之前快步离开了。

回到公寓的金硕珍甩掉高跟鞋，把自己埋进小羊玩偶里。感觉送去干洗也洗不干净了，脚趾也被磨疼了，不开灯的小房间冷冰冰的，月光徘徊了一会儿也离开了。

金硕珍嘴角向下撇着，只是觉得胸闷，好多堆积着的难过此时快要爆发出来。难过纯白的外套被污染，难过自己辛苦工作几年寄居在采光不好的小公寓里，难过当年的那些小纸条都在盒子里躺的好好的，自己的心却生病了，失去了爱上其他人的能力。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
文科1班有两个公认的漂亮女生，一个是金硕珍，一个是金泰亨。前者是温柔如水的知心大姐姐，后者则是古灵精怪的活体小炸弹。男生们的情书和礼物不间断，金硕珍总是很认真的拒绝，还鼓励他们好好学习，因此追求者更多了，因为连拒绝都很温柔的人很难得吧。金泰亨有时候嫌弃她断的不够决绝，优柔寡断的很像欲拒还迎，而自己总是很明确很直接，有时候遇到死缠拉倒的还会反击回去。

金硕珍总是散着头发，让它们顺着脊背垂下来，像深棕色的瀑布。其实她只是想偷懒多睡几分钟。有同学来问自己如何保养头发的也是无果而归，她的生活重心就是学习，在金南俊转学来之前。

她来以后，学习还是很重要，但自愿落后了。

金泰亨及腰的黑发总是经过细心的卷曲和打理，有时候随意的盘成小球，当拉拉队队长的时候会变成充满活力的傻乎乎双马尾，说是妹妹整理的，自己才懒得注意这些。她说这些的时候嘴总是笑成四方形，趴着休息时也总是很小心自己的刘海，拿着草莓发卡固定住，然后才不顾形象的任口水流到课本上。金泰亨说的妹妹叫田柾顺，在高一火箭班，也是段花级的人物。她们是彼此的青梅，住在同一层不同户，关系好的特别。

金南俊是高二下学期转来的。瘦削驼背的班主任后头跟着一个个子很高的女生对比很强烈。金南俊一头金发嚣张中带着痞气，嘴里棒棒糖还没融化，旧校服被涂鸦掩盖原貌，气场强大得让人产生不爽的畏惧。金泰亨看着新来的女生眼中放光，只有一个酷来形容。闵玧智看着台上的老同学面无表情，暗想着刚来就这么会摆谱呢是想吓谁啊。看到同桌的朴智旻呆愣愣的忍不住凑到她耳边问，是她好看还是我好看？

金硕珍只觉得新同学很惊艳，但魅力比不过练习册上的导数题，认真听完她简短的自我介绍就低下头做作业了。感官还没完全调动起来思考，身后的椅子被拉开，新同学的磁场覆盖过来。金硕珍轻轻抖了一下。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
金硕珍的闹钟在6点响了，床上的人伸手关掉，赖了两分钟还是掀开被子翻下床洗漱。烧水的时候烤吐司，从冰箱里拿出剩下四分之一的果酱，换上工作服，扎个低低的马尾，整个人看起来很乖，也没什么精神。现在只需要保持普通不是吗？越简单越好。小羊玩偶笑容明媚，主人也朝它小幅度的笑了笑。三两下解决早餐，涂个口红就换鞋出门，公司离住处有些距离，赶早班地铁才不会太拥挤。

金硕珍有些怕待在人多的环境里，明明是人多更有安全感，她却只觉得不安，宁愿早起很久也不愿意人挤人。刚开始工作的时候遇到过地铁咸猪手，虽然那次不是针对她的，但她站出来帮助受害女生的时候还是因为人太多没有证据而不了了之，看客终究是冷漠的，只有女生轻声的道谢。金硕珍着急却无可奈何，只能睁大眼睛看着油腻男一脸没事人的样子离开而生气。谁遇到这种事不害怕？但是受害者只能默默忍受，真令人心寒。

入秋了，太阳像颗咸蛋黄慢慢浮上天空，风刮起落叶一圈圈打转，不知不觉又无声无息地离开，遗落它们回不到原位。

我们真的能保护好自己吗？可是保护自己好难啊，如果不能的话，你可不可以保护我啊？

你说过会保护我的。

金南俊在9点准时出现了，部门的人都向她行礼。金硕珍平静的心跳还是不规律了一下，希望她别说什么吧，最好没有认出自己。听着脚步声越来越近又渐渐远去，金硕珍才松了口气。是不是以后每天都要这么紧张一下啊？想到下班也会经历这个，那就是两下。

没想到那个男同事又来找她了，金硕珍想午休的时候看到男人朝自己的方向过来想趴在桌上装睡，却被看到了。男人还是先道歉，然后提出补偿方法。无非是吃饭、买东西，以此接近，像狩猎一般环环相扣，金硕珍礼貌的微笑拒绝，男人没完没了的说话。座机响了，金硕珍马上接了起来，是金南俊找她。终于甩开那个男人，金硕珍还是在门口扯了扯衣角才敲了敲门走进金南俊的办公室。

“可以麻烦你帮我买杯咖啡吗？”椅子上的人没有抬头，“冰美式，加奶不加糖。”

“好的。”南俊的电话来的真及时，她应该是知道我被缠住了吧。金硕珍在电梯里摆弄指甲，还是淡粉色甲油。连帮忙都这么酷，这么聪明。还是忍不住想叫她的名字，不带姓氏的那种显得更亲昵，可是自己不可以。人啊，不能自作多情，为什么凭空给自己那么多想象空间，做些不切实际的梦呢？

她认出我了吗？应该只是看到自己的员工被骚扰想帮忙吧。希望那个男人不要再出现了。

金硕珍走到两个街区外的咖啡店，只记得街口这家味道最好。她错过了午休时间，也错过了男同事被开除的消息。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
学校实行时间分段午餐制，年级越高放学越早。金泰亨总是在下课前三分钟整理好书包，铃声一响就蹭蹭蹭的跑去食堂，好像要把上课睡觉养起来的精力消耗掉。她习惯性的把书包往靠窗的位置扔，跑去买两份饭，然后慢悠悠等着田柾顺下课过来。火箭班的同学都羡慕她有人等着一起吃饭，还是个漂亮姐姐，偶尔还能从窗口收到她买的小零食。田柾顺笑得很开心，兔子眼圆圆的，走路带风，看到自己姐姐低头看着书格外幸福。

闵玧智总是一副睡不醒的样子，黑眼圈虽然不太明显但还是能感觉出来每天都在熬夜。闵玧智的高冷不同于金南俊，她是真的谁都不想理，除了同桌朴智旻。天天上课睡觉不然就是睁着眼睛开小差或者时不时盯着朴智旻看，等朴智旻看回来再移开视线，自习课再求同桌教她做作业。草稿本上写满了歌词和“朴智旻今天真可爱”。

善良如朴智旻，不知道闵玧智每天晚上在干什么，皮肤白的有些病态看着让人心疼，自己提过一两次叫她早点休息，她肯定没听进去。

“我有早点睡的，昨天睡了半个小时。”朴智旻看着闵玧智笑嘻嘻的样子想生气也气不起来，手指在对方脑门上轻轻点两下就算惩罚，还是把笔记写得认真一点给她抄好了。

金南俊刚来的那几天几乎没人敢主动凑上去和她说话，除了闵玧智会发消息提醒她别迟到，班主任发脾气挺可怕的。她们不愧是玩得来的朋友，都不按正常学生作息生活。金南俊在学校不打架不逃课，安安静静做自己的事情，实在累了才趴一会儿。青春要拿来“挥霍”，年轻人不需要睡眠。其实上课的内容不难，课本提前看看，再听老师讲几道例题就能明白。本身高智商再加上在国外几年的英语水平，金南俊没有什么课业压力，随便考考都能名列前茅。金发一直没有被勒令染黑的大部分原因就是和老师商量好了只要成绩不出前十就不管她的仪容仪表。天赋是个好东西，但不是人人都有，所以平凡的人会因为不公平而眼红，因为存在差距，你刻意不去看它也还在那里。

或许是天然的让人无法产生好感，外表最容易让人打上标签，金南俊也不是怕孤独的人，这样倒是更自得其乐。还有，她其实很会打架，只是不主动惹事罢了。

金硕珍回头的时候金南俊睡着了，郑号锡把明天的值日生的名字写到黑板上。自习课有人溜出去打球，有人悄声说话，稀稀疏疏的不是很安静，但金南俊丝毫没有被影响。还是不要叫醒她好了，金硕珍看了看夕阳扫过的耳尖，头顶新生出来一些黑发，下颚线有些模糊，觉得新同学其实没有想象中那么恐怖。

金南俊睁眼时班上已经没人了，夕阳的余晖被百叶窗分割开来，投到地面时已经有了一段距离。笔盒下压着一张纸条，粉色的，金南俊想到前桌的女生。

明天会早点到的。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
金硕珍在地铁上收到郑号锡的邮件，字里行间都透入出喜悦，结婚请柬已经送到信箱，希望她能参加。真好，金硕珍看到新郎是阿米的时候忍不住微笑，他们从校园步入殿堂，一起走过十年时光。婚礼在周末，排场挺大，金硕珍回复自己会去。那时候她们还开玩笑说郑号锡骗人，怎么会有男生叫阿米这么奇怪的名字，时间过得真快，转眼间他们就要正式成为夫妻了。

还没开心多久，一个未知电话打进来，金硕珍接通之后就下了地铁往公司去。还好加班有加班费，不然金硕珍真的想辞职走人。在路上买了晚饭，寿司快卖完了，随便拿一盒就凑合。路灯亮了好久，车流一波接着一波，吃着零食的学生穿着运动鞋，去公园的老人家穿着布鞋，金硕珍感受到人间烟火气，高跟鞋的声音混合在世界里，心底一抹温暖的无奈油然而生。

办公室没有开灯，金硕珍打开手机的手电筒找到开关点亮整个办公室，不知道的人还以为整个部门都在加班。小羊靠枕热情服务，水杯冒着热气。不知道过了多久才发现对面的位置有人在。金硕珍偏头，“真娜也是来加班吗？晚饭吃了吗？我这里还有寿司。”对面的人也偏过头看她，金硕珍吓了一跳。金南俊！为什么晚上会来公司，不去自己办公室？

“代表晚上好。”努力保持平静的语气，“不好意思，我还以为是真娜回来了。”

“寿司……”

“啊？”

“寿司还有吗？我想吃。”金硕珍反应过来，把寿司盒打开递过去。还有一半没吃，半夜肯定会饿的啊，金南俊说了声谢谢就拿起一块塞进嘴里。金硕珍很贴心的倒了杯水回来，水温刚好，她一直很会照顾人。瞄到了金硕珍圆润的指甲，金南俊还是迟钝了一下。

晚上10点，金南俊点了外卖。金硕珍结束工作的时候金南俊正好拿外卖上楼。

“一起吃吧，我多买了。”金硕珍有点饿，但和代表一起吃饭还是有些尴尬。

“谢谢代表，我先回去了。”金硕珍摇头收拾桌面。

“那我送你回去吧，现在不早了。”金南俊担心一个人回家不安全，放下外卖站起来要跟着金硕珍出去。

“代表你吃饭吧，我自己回家吧没问题的。”金硕珍扯出一个微笑，“我男朋友会在门口等我的。代表晚安。”礼貌性的点个头，金硕珍逃跑似的离开公司，留下金南俊在办公室和空气独处。

为什么要说谎呢？就是下意识的想让她知道自己很好吧。肚子咕噜噜控诉金硕珍晚餐吃的太少，但她灌了自己大半杯水就应付过去。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
金南俊的眼皮跳了几下，伸手去捂眼睛。刚才发生的事情真的，太尴尬了。走在前面的金硕珍耳朵红的厉害。

为什么学校秋装不是统一的裤子？为什么女生一年四季都要穿裙子？为什么没有体育课不能穿运动服？为什么裙子这么短？为什么风这么大？为什么要看金硕珍？

金南俊买了男款校服，长裤包裹着腿还漏了点风。值日区在偏僻的林荫道上，学校怎么会有这么个自然又危险的地方？跟着金硕珍过来的时候金南俊想着这里好适合谈恋爱。今天的她随意的扎了个马尾，金南俊才发现前桌的腰好细好漂亮。

“我们把落叶扫起来就可以了。”尾音不自觉的上翘，金南俊发现自己很喜欢金硕珍说“我们”。

风和太阳一起起床工作，小道上的风更加喧嚣。第一次起风的时候金南俊忙着把落叶扫到一起，第二次她则把落叶装起来抖到草丛里。抬头看向金硕珍的时候看到了裙底的吊带，偏偏金硕珍不太在意，没有注意到她的目光。

你在看哪里啊！？金南俊猛地转了个身，冰凉的手捂住脸，渐渐感觉自己有点热。现在还有人穿吊带袜的？脑海里画面还没完全散去，新一轮大风又吹起来。

今天的风是不是抽了啊，还是风的本质是个变态？！金南俊看向金硕珍考虑着要不要把外套脱下来给她。她停下来捂住裙角的样子有些拘谨，金南俊只觉得移不开眼睛。摸摸耳垂试图让自己降温。

风就是个变态没错了！金南俊反应了一下还是快步走向金硕珍想帮她压住裙角，风从裤管里灌进来好凉。在她的裙子飞起来前及时的按住了，但是好像有些用力过头，金南俊的手拍在前桌的臀部，发出轻响。

金硕珍有些难以置信，但是痛感还是让她忍不住叫了一声。

天呐！我怎么会发出这种声音！？金硕珍觉得非常难为情，体温极速上升。

落叶被风吹的干干净净，金硕珍慌忙逃离，两个人的距离被拉开注入了好多空气。金南俊在心里道歉好多遍，但视线还是忍不住飘到女孩的腰和腿，她在心里暗骂自己和妖风没什么区别。

“今天很谢谢金南俊同学帮我，很抱歉我没有当面道谢就跑掉了。糖果给你吃～”金南俊买水回来看到桌上多了点东西，同桌不在，金硕珍在和朴智旻聊天。

岔开腿以一副很大爷的样子坐下来，红色高邦匡威在过道悠闲的晃着，拆开糖纸，把纸条收进课本夹好，金南俊躁动的情绪终于慢慢冷却下来。

她的字也很漂亮。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
金硕珍到婚礼现场时还早，只有司仪和婚庆公司人员在布置现场。郑号锡看到门口的人激动的尖叫，小跑着过去给来人一个拥抱。“好想你啊硕珍～还是好漂亮！”金硕珍笑着回抱她，说好久不见和新婚快乐。

郑号锡笑的一脸幸福，那是修成正果的圆满。他们的路还很长，还要牵着手一起走下去。她补着妆，婚纱蓬蓬的镶着几颗珍珠，裸露的颈背在头纱掩盖下有种朦胧的美感。跳舞的人身材都这么好的吗？金硕珍忍不住猜测。“泰亨和柾顺坐飞机来，可能会晚一点；智旻在隔壁市也要过来；玧智在国外有事没办法，毕竟是大明星嘛；南俊还没回复，估计不回来。没关系啦，她们俩答应给我录个祝福视频了，还说会认真看我的结婚录像带。啊，泰亨现在是摄影师呢，技术很好，我让她帮忙拍了婚纱照哈哈哈，柾顺是画家来着，个人展也正在准备了，她们俩真的很合适，很有天赋又两小无猜的。”化妆师扫着眼影，郑号锡仰头很配合，“智旻居然当数学老师了哈哈哈我一开始没想到，但是她脾气好，也喜欢学生，数学这么难她当初怎么学得这么轻松，明明大学的专业是文学类来着，为了和玧智一起也是很拼了。”金硕珍安安静静的听着新娘说着朋友们的近况，为她们的现在感到由衷的开心，看来大家都还不错。

朴智旻还是很清纯可爱，栗色长发卷曲着倾泻下来，脸蛋肉肉的像在读大学生。金泰亨一直风风火火的，从门口举着相机就开始疯狂拍照。田柾顺乖乖提着三脚架和其他设备跟着，和她们打招呼。婚礼开始，她们坐在前三排，等着郑号锡牵着伯父的手走出来。金泰亨小声地说以后也要在教堂结婚，田柾顺捏了捏她的手然后十指相扣。她们会的，金硕珍想。

金南俊没有出现，闵玧智也没有。

朴智旻以八颗牙的标准笑着，湿漉漉的眼睛笑得眯起来，不知道为什么，金硕珍想给她一个拥抱。

郑号锡在台上说着誓言，掉眼泪了新郎给擦干净，眼里只有她。抛礼花的时候女眷们一窝蜂的抢，她们四个却很默契的只在远处观望。

朴智旻喝得很醉，金硕珍只好带她回公寓休息。金泰亨和田柾顺又要赶飞机了。“我还能喝的，今天号锡结婚我开心嘛～”她抱着路灯唱歌，闹着金硕珍再买点酒带回去，数学老师的形象完全崩塌，今夜她也需要放纵自我。

最后还是买了几听啤酒，担心朴智旻周一还要上课还特意买了度数低的。栗色长发糊在脸上，有的被吃进嘴里，妆也掉的差不多了，金硕珍卸妆的时候顺便给朴智旻擦脸。朴智旻拿着啤酒罐大口大口地喝，激动够了就掏出手机听语音消息，是闵玧智的声音，清冷有磁性。她安静的听着，一条接着一条，完了就重头开始循环，好像陷入永恒。她的眼眶红红的就是不流泪，抿着嘴一直到睡着，在梦里也皱着眉。金硕珍不知道原因也怪心疼的，她们都没有提起过去。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
学校为了丰富学生的高中生活举办了很多活动，上学期有秋游和校运会，下学期就是篮球赛、排球赛、乒乓球赛啥的，每当这些时候空气里到处弥漫着荷尔蒙。

文科班男生少，篮球赛毫无疑问是全部上，遇到队员生病等情况还要两个班凑一支队伍。女子篮球赛就是完全自愿的了，但也有凑不满人的情况，这就看谁运气不好被班长随机选到了。文科生总是让人产生文邹邹的书生错觉，但高一1班的篮球水平在比赛中一战成名，闵玧智也成为年段的篮球女神。

闵玧智喜欢篮球，班长传表格的时候没有犹豫的签上名字。朴智旻在分班前就听说同桌的名气，但去年因为准备社团活动就没有去看。之前和闵玧智提过自己错失成为迷妹的机会，这次她拿着表格在自己眼前晃，痞气的笑容非常不正经，“记得来看我比赛。”

“如果我去看了比赛也没有变成你的迷妹呢？”朴智旻就想开个玩笑，歪着头假装思考。谁知道闵玧智突然凑上来抵住她的额头，低低的说了一句“你会迷上我的。”，然后又趴桌子上补眠去了。朴智旻的CPU发烧了，慌忙的看看四周，还好没人注意到，缓了一会儿才嘟着嘴小声抱怨一句，为什么突然凑这么近啊！

金南俊也参加比赛了，不过是班长抽签的结果。同学们小心的朝她看去，或许是担心她不愿意，也有可能只是想知道她有什么反应，结果她一脸平淡的接受了。不是很喜欢运动，但有点运动神经，所以稍微练习一下就可以上场了。金南俊望着前方认真和习题对抗的背影，想金硕珍会不会来看比赛，会不会给她加油送水递毛巾。如果金硕珍来的话，金南俊就认真一点。

那天的画面她还是忘不掉，但努力克制自己不去想还是有点效果的。她们开始说话了，虽然不频繁，但有联系总是好的不是吗？闵玧智这个见色忘友的家伙，明明很聪明还老是装傻就为了和朴智旻说话，以为自己不知道吗？！金南俊不是不需要朋友，只是懒，说自己相信缘分，有缘自然会变成朋友。所以她和金硕珍应该就算是缘分吧。

但金硕珍和闵玧智还是有些不同的，金南俊不会太在意闵玧智开不开心，不是很担心她有什么问题，因为有事她自然会说，自己等着她倾诉就行。可是对于金硕珍，金南俊总是莫名其妙会想很多，会在开口前考虑自己的词和句子有没有问题，会不会冒犯，会留意她说话时的表情变化，感兴趣的时候声色会提高一点，尴尬的时候会挠挠脸或者找借口终止话题。可能是一开始的接触经历就很与众不同吧，金南俊把注意力移回课本。

高一的比赛最先开始，那天的自习课金泰亨翘了去看田柾顺比赛，路人远远的就可以听到一个比一般人更饱满的声线在呐喊助威，偏偏金泰亨还特地扎了双马尾，更显眼了。田柾顺想着薇薇姐姐傻乎乎的都不怕被老师发现赶回去吗？但是她给自己加油的时候好可爱吖。忍不住比了个心回应她，于是那一片观众都沸腾了。

哨子吹响，田柾顺就迅速朝篮球跑去，中分的刘海整齐的夹着，运动服上有名字的简拼和大大的数字6，因为姐姐喜欢这个数字就抢在所有人前先挑走了这件。

成功抢到球了，田柾顺暗喜，运球朝对面篮筐跑去，很快对手就围上来，她一个假动作把篮球传给队友。和队友训练了一个多月的配合度果然不错，对手截球后几个人又防住了，田柾顺接到球后立马跑到对面三分线投了个篮，球进框后开心的蹦哒起来，和队友们来了high five。观众们成功被圈粉，注意力都集中在火箭班班花身上。金泰亨不知道什么时候溜到场地外，拿出手机开始拍照，有时候蹲着，有时候跟着田柾顺在外围跑，抓拍了几张比较满意的就回到原位看，还好没有被老师抓住。也有几次没有拦住对手，被抢到篮筐。

最后是田柾顺的班级赢了比赛，对手实力也很不错，两个班差距不大。金泰亨已经在球框下等她了，把矿泉水瓶拧开递给妹妹，拉着她坐下来，很自觉地帮她捶捶腿。同班同学都很知趣的让她们待在一起，去和其他队员庆祝，不认识的宅人们倒是在不远处拍照，毕竟是女孩子的友谊啊，超级神圣！也有不少直男成为迷弟粉丝要拍女神美照存档。主人公倒是没有很介意，平日里的小动作一个不少，让唯粉掐架去吧。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
朴智旻清醒的记得昨天喝了酒和金硕珍回家，至于后来的一系列撒娇发酒疯倒是完全没有印象。公寓主人在厨房里准备食物，自己睡了好久，已经不知道要吃早餐还是午餐了。头还有些疼，手机电量已经满了，小羊玩偶被自己压了个坑，朴智旻拿起来抖了抖让它恢复原状。

金硕珍的卧室没有们，和客厅隔了四分之三的墙，毛茸茸的地毯踩着很舒服，身上的衣服换过了，朴智旻走到餐桌坐下来看着金硕珍煮面。说餐桌其实就是个吧台，金硕珍像一乐拉面的老板女儿，把面煮好用精致的碗装着摆到台上，还做了个“请品尝”的手势。金硕珍没有说昨天的事，两个人只是约好了有空多见面，毕竟距离不像泰亨柾顺那么远。

明明和金南俊天天见面，她们之间却隔着整个星系。

朴智旻吃完饭就回自己家了，插上耳机打开软件听起歌来。推送的消息她看了一眼就删掉了，面无表情的心里却在叹气。不想听你的歌啊，虽然我知道你的作品一定很棒，但是我就是不想听，我只是世界上千千万万你的关注者之一，却私心你能只唱给我听，我好自私。

玧智吖，你现在实现梦想了，真好，祝你每天都幸福快乐。对着商店橱窗笑了一下。噫，好丑。

做了两个小时大巴回到家，又睡了三个小时，起床备课改作业。感觉累了就开冰箱找牛奶喝，懒得加热灌进胃里感觉到胃部抽了一下。朴智旻觉得自己的日子过得很平静，当初就是图这个城市清净，虽然没有硕珍在的城市那么繁荣和发达，但物价也没有那么恐怖，平平淡淡才是她的追求。和闵玧智想要的不一样。

有学生来问作业，消息叮叮咚咚的响，干脆调成静音模式，一个一个回复。看着红色气泡的数字和一声声谢谢朴老师，朴智旻觉得自己被需要着是件幸福的事。

金硕珍到公司的时候才知道她们的代表出差一周，还有三天回来。所以没有参加号锡的婚礼，金硕珍望着空无一人的代表办公室出神。

现在要怎么面对她呢？既然说谎了就要尽可能圆下去吧。又想起毕业那天，电影散场，在口袋里犹豫了很久的粉色纸条最后又回到自己这里，身边多了个铁盒陪着，充当记忆的累赘。金硕珍才发现一直是自己带了过于厚重的滤镜，总是把细节放大感动自己，感性夺走主权太久。其实她们一起的时光也很普通嘛。

金南俊那天穿的T恤是粉色的，七分裤上点缀着小银环。她总是喜欢颜色奇葩的鞋但奇怪的是每双都意外的合适，有时候大红大紫有时候是土黄墨绿，她还喜欢把帆布鞋当拖鞋穿，好像行动的调色盘踩着星星漫游宇宙。

她会在过马路的时候挽着自己，买东西了也是抢着提，每次都很负责的送自己到车站还提醒，到家要发消息告诉她这样她才放心。或许是喜欢她的温柔和周到吧，觉得她似乎也是，喜欢自己的？金硕珍觉得自己太过莽撞，朋友间才更应该小心分辨情感的成分，自己却在一瞬间让感情变质，失去了最好的朋友。

啊，不对，没有那么多借口，自己就是喜欢上了好朋友，只是被拒绝了，被拒绝了而已。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
朴智旻因为过于瘦小的身板被其他同学挤到外围，看着闵玧智打完比赛一脸平静被围着祝贺的样子还是笑得很开心，真的是篮球女神呢。刚才嗓子都喊疼了现在的声音有些低哑。金泰亨带领拉拉队进场的时候有好多欢呼声，表演一结束她们的队长就马上开溜了，队员们假装抱怨她特别没有同学情谊一边朝她挥手再见。朴智旻有时候也羡慕金泰亨的洪亮嗓音，闵玧智都听不到自己。朴智旻也想被看见，也想得到回应，后知后觉开始自我嘲笑。嘛，能过来看比赛就很满足了想其他的干什么。

被挡在人墙外的还有金硕珍，她已经知道挤不进去了索性站在远处看。总是不争不抢的，金南俊觉得好乖。这是一次融入班级的好机会，大家对于金南俊篮球水平的猜测得到了证实，真的好强！果然高手都很波澜不惊呢，赢了比赛一脸风轻云淡的样子。金南俊一边点头回应着同学们的夸奖，一边擦着汗朝金硕珍走去，就算在嘈杂环境也能很快认出她，这应该也是一种超能力吧。金硕珍知不知道自己笑起来很好看啊？金南俊拧开水瓶的时候想着。金硕珍的手搭在自己的腰上扶着，拿着小风扇给她吹风。还是很激动啊，金硕珍感受到自己加速的心跳。

“辛苦我们南俊啦～好厉害！”金硕珍抬头对上好朋友的眼睛。她比自己高了一个头，新长出来的头发和金色一点都不突兀。“会不会累？我去给你买饮料？”

“嗯嗯……”金南俊把水咽下去，拉住要去买饮料的金硕珍，“一起去。”

“南俊呐，试试这个。”金硕珍打开牛奶盒递给金南俊，“是新出的口味，我一直觉得他们家的很好喝。”金南俊喝了一口，是蓝莓味的，也把咸汽水给金硕珍喝。

“第一口也给你。”金硕珍后知后觉牛奶盒上自己浅浅的口红印，低着头不说话，听着金南俊断断续续说着比赛过程中的细节。她们的影子持续着靠近到重合的循环，斜斜的路过草丛、跑道、鹅软石地面，由短变长再缩短，像一起走过了一生。

“所以，迷上我了吗？”并排坐在车站的长椅上，闵玧智还是忍不住问了一句。明明是已经有了底的问题就是想听那人回答，可能配上傲娇或者心虚的表情，想想就很可爱。闵玧智觉得逗朴智旻真的好有趣。看到同桌悄咪咪地抿嘴唇然后点头忍不住靠近了些，“嘿，回答我。”

“嗯！”朴智旻觉闵玧智就是故意的，问的问题没头没尾的自己反应了一下才想起来，还特地把耳朵凑过来听，真的好臭屁一女的哦。但是她真的好帅气，朴智旻没出息的想到同桌在球场的表现。

“那你以后就只能迷我一个人噢。”朴智旻上车的姿势简直是在逃跑，闵玧智笑得很欠揍，看着她上车还用力地挥手，公交车开走后闵玧智才慢悠悠起身走到路口，上了一辆黑色私家车。

“心动应该是一瞬间的事吧，就好像把一颗石子丢进湖里只要一秒钟。但石子丢进湖里泛起的涟漪会一圈圈荡漾开来，心脏会迎来源源不断的余震。石子的存在就意味着总有一天会有一片湖水变得不再平静。”朴智旻觉得自己能写下这些句子已经很不错了，和作文次次满分的金泰亨相比，没什么文学功底的她总觉得数学才是最好的寄托。每次看着金泰亨解不出答案而转头发，朴智旻都会担心那些乌黑的发丝分叉。

水面终究会恢复原状，但石子已经沉到湖底，彻底改变了湖的本质。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
圣诞节的前奏冗长，一波一波的活动激起了人类的情动因子。商场的打折抽奖消息早早被印刷上传单，在干冷的街道进行有目的的旅行。金南俊给员工们准备了礼物，办公室里道谢声炫耀声尖叫声此起彼伏。

金硕珍收到的礼物盒子不大倒是很有分量。打开来看到最新款的手机还是倒吸了一口气。便签条上大大的写着“不可以退还!”和“merry Christmas～”。手机已经开机设置好了，密码是金硕珍的生日，手机壳是小羊玩偶。抬头看看周围，同事们的礼物要么是口红要么是高级场所的抵用券，自己的礼物一看就是下血本的。下意识的鼓起脸颊，通讯录里只有一个加星的号码，没有署名。

田柾顺没有开灯，坐在高脚凳上画画，宽大的背心沾了颜料，手臂上的纹身活出年代感。偌大的房间空空荡荡只有中央立着画板，正对着的窗户开着，天蓝色窗框连接着生锈的铁丝固定。她的薇薇背对着她，只穿着睡裙坐在窗台上，好像下一秒就要跌落消失。暖气迫不及待地奔腾着与外界融合化成水汽。

“好了吗？”姐姐转过头，余光捕捉到画板后的小啾啾。

“马上就好了。”

“哦。”金泰亨看向不远处葱郁的树木，想着就算掉下去也不会很疼。

背上出现的温度让人心安，本能地抓住环着自己腰的那双手，仰头正好碰上寻觅已久的唇，天使永远不会感到冷和害怕。

“还有苹果吗？”

“冰箱里没有了，但我还有一个。”田柾顺笑了，横抱起金泰亨往卧室走去。姐姐很配合的把窗关上，搂住妹妹的脖子，在上面留下专属于苹果的痕迹。

郑号锡到家的时候金阿米在厨房忙碌。给了亲亲丈夫一个后颈吻就拉起袖子帮忙准备晚饭。香薰已经点好，玫瑰在玻璃瓶里唱着圣诞歌，给对方的礼物已经藏在家中某些地方。舞蹈班的孩子们拿到糖果后回报她甜甜的笑容，这已经是很好的礼物了。阿米预订了明天晚上的歌剧演出，正好是自己喜欢的演员参演的，郑号锡爱死了自己的男人。倒了两杯红酒，干杯之后又忍不住接个吻，最后红酒都让她喝了，在地毯上摇摇晃晃的跳舞屡次踩到丈夫的脚，两个人却都笑得很开心。

朴智旻路过音像店的时候被老板叫住了。从抽屉里抽出一张黑色光盘交给她，又挑出一张彩色的说是圣诞周的活动赠品。大叔一脸求表扬的样子挺温暖的，说现在的小年轻怎么都喜欢听这种怼天怼地的厌世音乐，还好他有留意给朴智旻留一张。回小区又被快递小哥叫住领了几个快递，到家的时候满满当当的拿了一堆东西。朴智旻也没想到自己会丢手机，还是丢在公车上。意识到口袋空了之后手机早就不知道被转卖回收到哪里去了。朴智旻抱怨着旧手机还有人偷，心里空落落的却也不是心疼钱。

回到家打开电脑犹豫了一下还是放入彩色光盘，要有过节的仪式感嘛，你看带着圣诞帽的孩子们在封面笑得多开心。黑色光盘塞进书架的角落。拆快递，新的手机也是黑乎乎的，照着说明书完成繁琐的步骤，然后接入电脑，把一个压缩包载进去。换了新的电话卡只告诉了金硕珍和金泰亨，丢手机还是被学生们当成玩笑消遣了。

闵玧智平静地坐在办公室里，面对男人好不容易组织出的挽留语言不做反应，等他说完，拿起钢笔签上自己的名字，然后潇洒的转身离开。违约金是新专辑的全部收入再加上自己一半的股份，闵玧智觉得不亏。自从朴智旻离开，闵玧智发现自己的思绪始终无法完全的集中。关于她隐退的消息过几天就会刊登在各大媒体，不知道小笨蛋会不会看到。收拾行李的时候她甚至哼起了歌来。

近几年圣诞对BGH公司高层非常不友好，当红歌手Agust D在先是在歌曲中隐晦的表明自己的性取向，接着被狗仔拍到和一个女生吃饭的时候举止亲密，然后就是很大方的承认自己的恋情，在镜头前牵起女朋友的手握紧，上报的照片只有女朋友戴着口罩压低了鸭舌帽和她了然的微笑。公司里喜欢闵玧智的后辈都表示支持，粉丝有闻讯退出的也有慕名而来的，在风口浪尖上的她看着公关跑来跑去有一丝丝的抱歉，或许一开始就呈现最真实的样子更好些？虽然会更辛苦，但也只是自己一个人担着。不对，还有智旻，自己从来没有想过伴侣能不能适应闪光灯下的生活。她一直不是一个人，不管是不是一无所有，闵玧智都拥有朴智旻。还好，现在不用再拼命掩饰和折腾了，梦想通过努力开出花来，她可以没有遗憾的离开。即使没有堆满房间的钞票、市中心的玻璃大房子、跑起来很嚣张的豪车，但这些都没有朴智旻重要，有朴智旻的地方才是闵玧智的归宿。可惜她明白的晚了，再加上误会雪上加霜。

辛苦了啊，让你久等了，我的智旻。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
“妈妈，为什么报纸要刊登同性结婚的消息？结婚明明是他们自己的私事，为什么要被曝光出来？”金南俊还记得小时候读报，母亲听了她的问题并没有马上就回答。牛奶泡着的玉米片鼓胀着，面包散发着热气让她意识到时间在走。

“可能是因为同性之间的恋情对于大众来说还是很新奇的吧，这的确属于个人私事，我们没有随意评判他人的权利。”母亲的咖啡杯有一圈咖啡渍，“我们能做的就是包容和尊重，喜欢谁是我们自己的自由。就像麋鹿也可能亲吻狮子，老虎也可以和兔子做朋友，世界是多姿多彩的。”

“可是有很多人反对他们的爱情，”小南俊看着记者写的最后一段文字，突然觉得这个记者好不专业哦。

“因为他们的感情在当下还是少数，很多人还人不了解，才会觉得奇怪。他们认为这段感情不正确，因为他们见过的大部分爱情都是男人和女人在一起。但是，俊尼吖，爱情是没有正确和错误之分的。报纸上的两个人一定是扛住了很多压力和恶意，依然认定彼此是生命中的唯一，幸福的组成家庭，这是伟大的爱情。妈妈希望我们俊尼以后也能找到命运认定的人，希望你们很相爱，愿意为彼此负责，能手牵手一起度过困难。”

“所以，妈妈会支持我的选择吗？不管我喜欢的人是谁？”

“我们俊尼的眼光一直很好啊，喜欢的人应该也不会差，要相信自己的心。但是妈妈希望俊尼好好考虑，在感情里付出真心。在这之前，要先让自己强大起来，有能力面对未来。”小南俊点头，母亲的意思自己大概能明白。

主席台上的学校领导还在讲话，学生们低头玩手指的开小差的打闹的都有。领导也知道没人认真听说话语速也不慢，重点强调一下校规，“学校不允许早恋，你们现阶段的目标就是高考……”其实小情侣的偷偷摸摸大人都看得出来，青春期的电波谁都有，只分开机早晚和互相连不连接得上。

金南俊她们的班主任和田柾顺的班主任就很不一样，火箭班的年轻老师总是睁一只眼闭一只眼的，她们班主任则是看到男女生凑的近就叫去谈话，班级座位也都是女生和女生一起，男生和男生凑一团。

金硕珍打了个哈欠，感受到南俊的视线便眯起眼睛笑了笑，格子围巾裹住头发，一长一短的垂着。金南俊强迫症上来了，手动调整长度，让前桌的头发解放出来随风飞舞。

“呀！好冷好冷。”冷风吹起脸颊边的头发，金硕珍鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。金南俊上前一步贴着她，包住金硕珍的手放进外套口袋。金硕珍的手很凉，用她自己的话说就是四肢供暖系统坏掉了。她张开拳头，让两人的手心相对，金南俊知道那是一颗糖。

妈妈说的命定之人，金南俊觉得自己好像已经遇到了。

“智旻，班主任找你。”政治课代表抱作业回来的时候喊了朴智旻去办公室。

学生都怕被叫去办公室喝茶，即使没惹事听到“老师找你”四个字也会莫名开始紧张。

“智旻呐，有人反应你和理科9班那个崔子涵关系不错啊，可以和老师说一下吗？”班主任抱着茶杯看起来像个慈祥无害等着吃瓜的老大爷。

朴智旻在脑袋里搜索半天也不知道崔子涵是谁，只能说自己不知道不认识。

“学生要诚实一点才能在老师这里保持好印象噢。崔子涵说你们关系很好呢，经常腻在一起，你们是好朋友吗？还是…男女朋友？”

“老师，我真的不认识这个同学。”朴智旻有点着急，自己母胎solo十七年居然不知道从哪里冒出来一个男朋友。“一点是有什么误会吧。”

上课铃响了，班主任看朴智旻不像说谎，就先放人回去上课，说自己会再查。

闵玧智看着同桌已经转笔失败三次，走神五次，皱眉七次，在草稿本上写字传过去，“怎么了？”

朴智旻的回复一半是复述一半是疑惑。前段时间自己走在路上总是会听到有人吹口哨，不认识的人也会用很奇怪的眼光看她。如果真的被误会了就要写检讨在晨会上公开念了，朴智旻觉得自己最近一定是印堂发黑或者戾气太重。

闵玧智也开始皱眉了，先安慰朴智旻好好听课不要想太多，自己掏出手机和9班的朋友联系。朴智旻远比她自己想象的要出名，毕竟是舞蹈队门面，性格又很好，成绩也还不错。那人估计是个喜欢朴智旻的怂货，只能用这种方式引起注意吧。闵玧智不禁在情敌小本本上写下他的名字，加大加粗加下划线感叹号，又在心里嘲讽对手的等级太低，手段太低劣。想起不久前似乎也在班里听到过谁在议论，只是自己没注意，懒得管人家乱传些什么。

喜欢是一个人的事情，应该以不影响对方为前提。朋友说那人在班上宣扬朴智旻是自己女朋友，还很夸张的说他们已经接过吻了，说朴智旻味道很好，很甜，柔软易推倒什么的。他就是个不学无术的小痞子，总是装出一副社会人士的样子，三天两头换女朋友。闵玧智挑眉冷笑一声，默默盘算着要怎么收拾这个崔子涵。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
朴智旻在过年前去找金硕珍玩，两个人逛了商场又溜公园，最后又金硕珍的公寓休息。从冰箱拿了啤酒，朴智旻麻利的打开易拉环喝了一大口。

“你的学生知道他们的朴老师是个酒鬼吗？”

“呀！我也没有经常喝，硕珍这里的酒更好喝嘛，还有桃子味的～”

“你也帮我省点钱吧鸡米，就知道挑贵的喝哦～”金硕珍知道朴智旻酒量小，一喝就醉。

“嘿嘿嘿才不要嘞，我要喝空珍珍的库存！”朴智旻立下无法实现的flag，倒了一杯推给金硕珍。

“硕珍～我们退休以后一起住养老院好不好？”朴智旻新开一听啤酒咕噜噜下肚，桌上已经摆了几个空罐。

“不要，退休了我要去旅游。”

“那，等你旅游完了，我们走路都不方便了的时候，住在一起嘛～我不喜欢一个人住～”

“一个人住有一个人住的好处嘛，可以做自己喜欢的事，把音乐开到最大声，在床上跳，不用买很大的冰箱，衣柜也可以塞很多衣服……”金硕珍掰着手指慢慢数日常安慰自己的简单快乐。

“可是一个人好寂寞啊，还很不安全。”朴智旻红着脸，举着手要发言的样子好像小朋友。“之前有段时间，我住的那片地方听说有在逃犯流窜来着，我就在包里放了一小瓶辣椒水～……还好后来逃犯被抓了嘿嘿嘿”

“我们鸡米妮这么好看的姑娘要小心吖。”金硕珍有些担心，女生一个人住在治安不太好的地方很让人担心，“要不要找合租？和别人搭个伙安全一点？”

“可是……我只想和你们住。”

朴智旻想闵玧智了。

只靠相爱是没用的，不同的人再怎么努力地在一起也不会有结果。这个不同可以大到出身阶级和外界影响，也可以小到挤牙膏的习惯。生活在不同世界里的人要撞破屏障很难，最差劲的后果就是拼尽全力完成宏观的绮丽景象然后发现细微处早已混浊不堪。朴智旻和闵玧智就是这样。

玧智住的地方很安全，有好多安保和监控，周边都是独栋别墅。可是房子好大，朴智旻和锅碗瓢盆呆一起的时间都比和闵玧智相处的时间长。

“那我们约好了哦，以后要一起住。”金硕珍摸摸朴智旻的脑袋，把小羊玩偶拿给她抱着。

田柾顺最近有点不满，薇薇总是接一些很危险的工作。如果是高空摄影还没有特别担心，给其他漂亮妹妹拍私房照才是最危险的！明明有杂志社的稳定饭碗还积极赚外快，有时候出差好几个星期不能见面，看到姐姐回家瘦了一圈，抱着好心疼。

“是我赚的钱不够吗？”田柾顺端着麦片勺子一下一下戳着食物，金泰亨盘腿坐在对面翻杂志，睡裙不好好穿露出一段锁骨。

“啊？”

“薇薇最近工作好辛苦，我不想你这么累～”田柾顺放下早餐，双手撑着脸表情非常认真。

“也没有很累啦～顺顺儿不要担心。”金泰亨伸手捏捏田柾顺的鼻子笑得很宠腻。“来，mua一个～”只是想情人节给顺顺一个很棒的礼物，金泰亨还和工作室的朋友们协调假期。

田柾顺起身和薇薇来一个啵啵，把姐姐的睡裙整好。摸摸对方的脸蛋和胳膊，柾顺决定下楼买只鸭子给姐姐炖汤。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
崔子涵和几个兄弟走在路上，突然被一群人逼近拐角。闵玧智坐在堆得很高的箱子上俯视着他们，拿着一根棒球棒，看起来就很swag的大衣上绣着两条龙。前边还站着三个衣着整齐的黑衣人士。其他小混混看到这阵仗都慌了，纷纷喊着和自己没关系跑的贼快，很快崔子涵就被围堵，被迫仰视闵玧智。

“听说你喜欢朴智旻？”闵玧智面无表情。她的社会朋友挑衅的用棍子戳了他一下，“说话！”

“没有……不是……”崔子涵咽了咽口水，微微摇头。“我们……不认识。”

“她不是很可爱吗？你怎么会不喜欢？”闵玧智慢慢走下来，球棍一下一下敲击着墙面，“你们不是都亲过了吗？关系这么好啊？”走到他面前停下，闵玧智挂起假笑。

“我和她……没关系……真的……”

“可是你说朴智旻味道很好呢，还柔软易推倒来着～是你在撒谎吗？”闵玧智歪着头做出思考状，那个社会朋友敲了他一下让他跪地上。

“都是我编的……是我不对！我再也不敢了，求你……求你放过我吧！”崔子涵不断重复着道歉和请求，闵玧智只觉得很烦，很吵。

“那你…知道要怎么做呢？”

“我……我……我去和老师讲清楚，和朴智旻没有关系，都是我自己虚荣妄想，是我癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，我去学校论坛澄清这件事，保证不影响到朴智旻！”崔子涵低着头发抖，似乎下一秒眼泪就会掉下来。

“你，去给她道歉，以后也不准以任何形式出现在她面前。”闵玧智说完，给了他一棒子，然后交给其他朋友处理，她觉得自己那一下还是不够狠。崔子涵的哀嚎好难听。朴智旻也是你这种人可以随意污染的吗！？也不看看自己配不配。

“今天那个崔子涵找我道歉了。”朴智旻看着校园论坛上那条热度最高的帖子，闵玧智凑过去看了一眼就继续趴在桌上假装废柴。“好奇怪啊，我又不是什么校花，为什么要捉弄我呢？”

“因为你太笨了。”朴智旻被揉了头，感觉还挺舒服的，见闵玧智要收回手又抓住她的手腕重新放到自己头上。

“干嘛啊？”闵玧智笑着顺从。

“再来一次～摸摸头。”

“……你是属猫的吗？喜欢被揉？”朴智旻发质真好，朴智旻的眼睛好亮，朴智旻啊，朴智旻……

“这周末有空吗？带你去个地方。”

“要去哪里？”

“秘密。”


	16. Chapter 16

16  
金硕珍在开会前半小时就拷好了代表的PPT，帮同事们倒好了水，坐在位置上看文件。这次的合作伙伴是邻国一家知名香水品牌，自己所属的时尚杂志很看重这次机会，还特意拨了公司一部分资金配合进度。同事们一个个进入会议室，对方代表准时出现，他们起身一一握手。

金南俊的深色西装外套敞着，丝质内衬，修身长裤，玫瑰金的项链坠着一颗粉钻，高跟鞋踩的很稳，金硕珍一开始还默默担心了一下，十年前的金南俊说过不喜欢高跟鞋，以后也不会穿。

金南俊流利的英语介绍让对方转变了态度，一开始的合作希望不太大，对方提出的要求上级部门和尽量满足，并不是非这家品牌不可，金硕珍的公司需要探探底再决定要不要在邻国扩大规模。

金硕珍很喜欢金南俊说英语的腔调，带着深沉的沙哑听起来很有故事，语速无论多快都能吐字清晰，有着自己的高贵自尊。PPT也是全英文，金南俊拿着激光笔时不时圈圈点点，对方逐渐表现出兴趣，本部成员们也都暗自放下心来。

最后双方签下三个系列的合作，金南俊接过钢笔在白纸上潇洒签名，起身和对方礼貌握手，送他们出公司。已经有部员开始计划庆祝一下了。

“代表，我们今天晚饭聚餐怎么样？庆祝这次合作成功？”真娜在金南俊点头后雀跃地开始补妆。

餐厅包间的氛围其乐融融，起子撬开酒瓶，也撬开了部员们的嘴和理智。男男女女天南地北的聊天，知道金南俊和金硕珍是高中同学之后唏嘘不止，撮合真娜和一个很帅的新人，自爆学生时期的糗事，抱怨拿下合作前的辛苦奔波……三巡过后，几个小年轻约着去KTV再来一轮，没喝醉的人负责把女生们送上出租车。金硕珍喝了酒还没到醉的地步，忍着头晕帮忙安顿好其他几个女孩就打算回家休息了。金南俊却难得的喝红了脸，醉了也很安静地坐着，眼睛亮晶晶的，思绪越过视线飞向远处，逃逸到某颗遥远星球。金硕珍拿了外套给金南俊披上，想收回手却被抓住了手腕。

“一起走好吗？”可是市中心和公寓是反方向啊，金硕珍皱了皱眉，扶她向外走。

“代表您喝多了，我帮您拦一辆车回去。”听说代表在市中心有个大房子，具体位置不清楚，金硕珍在路边拦下一辆车。金南俊靠着路灯低头不语，或许是酒喝多了开始上头，拉着下属死活不撒手。金硕珍怕闹出太大动静，挣扎了几下无果，还是被拉着上车。

“代表您的地址在哪里？”金硕珍轻声询问，金南俊直勾勾看着她，最后说了一句“去你家”就闭上了眼睛。

金南俊只觉得自己被柔软的棉花包裹着，很舒服很安逸。她在云端看到冰川，也是懒洋洋的。她能分辨出浮冰潜藏在水面下的珍奇，细数穿流而过的鱼群。她感受到了世间的美好，是金硕珍。她突然降临，比天使更像天使。

金南俊睁开眼睛，视线不太清晰，鼻尖捕捉到熟悉的香气还是震惊了几秒钟。自己紧紧抓着金硕珍的手，胸前的小脑袋贴着锁骨的皮肤。她在睡梦中也不太安稳，另一只手捏着衣角。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
金泰亨和金硕珍从排球馆出来就分开了。田柾顺给她们买了关东煮，金硕珍慢慢往教室走着，嘴里还嚼着一颗鱼丸。临近清校，夕阳的终极魅力也即将消散，月牙在云中时隐时现，想拍下美景，搜了所有口袋却找不到手机，金硕珍转身跑回场馆寻找。

馆里空无一人，不久以后就有校工来断电锁门，金硕珍加快速度，越发着急。在公共区没有找到，金硕珍走向更衣室，湖蓝色墙壁此时只能加重人的紧张感。

自己常用的柜子里没有，打开其他柜子看过一遍了也没有发现，金硕珍怀疑自己的记忆出现了问题。一定在这里，希望手机别关机，金硕珍想起打球之前电量已经不足百分之十。早知道如此就应该在出门前给手机充电了，金硕珍在心里骂自己傻。

像是上帝听到了她的焦急，角落里突然传出铃声。金硕珍寻声找到了自己的手机，好不容易把压在上面的重物搬开，手机却没反应了。上帝一定是要耍自己吧，金硕珍走出更衣室的时候突然熄灯了。她跑到大门处发现门打不开，用力拍门大喊也没有任何回应，校工是先锁门再断电的。

金硕珍的手都拍红了，也喊到没力气了，终于瘫坐在地上。整个场馆只有高处的两排窗户允许微弱的月光投到台阶上，金硕珍从书包里摸索出眼镜戴上也没什么实际效果。好黑，什么都看不到，恐惧感慢慢啃噬她的理智。视觉失效反而增强了其他感官的接收能力，金硕珍听到稀稀疏疏的响动把自己缩成一团，拿书包挡在身前，冒了一身冷汗。已经没有办法想别的事情了，神经高度紧绷着，眼睛睁的很大，金硕珍感到脸上有热流，是眼泪一滴滴止不住地滑下来。希望那通电话不是广告电话和人工服务。不知道过了多久，金硕珍开始疲惫，还以为自己幻听。

“硕珍！硕珍！金硕珍！”声音越来越近，金硕珍开始拼命求救。

“我在这里！这里！排球馆！”是金南俊！

“等我一下，我去找人来！”脚步声又远了，金硕珍只想留住她，一个人真的好害怕。

大门开了，金硕珍已经瘫坐在地上全身发软了，金南俊抱住她一个劲的说对不起。对不起，我没有早点找到你。对不起，把你一个人留在这么黑的地方。金硕珍咽呜着说不出完整的句子。

金硕珍跟着金南俊回了家，屋子没人，金南俊感受到金硕珍牵着的手抓得更紧了些。打开所有的灯，帮金硕珍的手机充电，屏幕显示自己打了12个电话，发了9条短信。手机没有上锁，金南俊用自己的手机给叔叔阿姨发了短信，说硕珍今天住在她家，不用担心。叔叔阿姨已经见过金南俊了，前不久在商场遇到，金硕珍妈妈还夸金南俊很有安全感。阿姨肯定也是很温柔的人吧，要是其他同学的家长看到她的发色估计会叫自己的孩子离她远一点。

到浴室给浴缸放水，拿了自己的衣服放在架子上，再到客厅叫金硕珍。金硕珍明显还没缓过来，虽然自己处在光明里，但黑暗的窒息感还没消退。慢慢跟着进入浴室，脱外套都异常费力，机械地尝试了几次有些着急了，终于还是放弃抵抗。

“可不可以……麻烦你……帮我脱…脱一下…衣服？”还是小心翼翼的语气，金南俊有种说不出口的心酸。现在不是脸红的时候。

解衬衫纽扣的时候金南俊闭着眼，尽量避免碰到金硕珍的身体，行进速度并不快。指尖触碰到裙子的纽扣，解开，听到它落地的声音。最后一颗口子解开，金南俊才松了口气，闭着眼背过身去。

“可不可以……别走啊？”

“好，我不走。”

金南俊盘腿坐在马桶盖上开始思考金硕珍为什么会留在球馆，庆幸她们原本约着逛书店，给金泰亨打电话问时间的时候她们已经离开很久了。还好自己坚持给金硕珍打电话，就算没有接通也没有自己先走，心底的警觉和不安随着时间不断放大，最后想着在学校里找找看，才发现金硕珍被关在球馆。还是有点心悸，怕自己再晚一点甚至自己先回家不等她，后果不堪设想。

金硕珍裹着浴巾踏出浴缸的时候金南俊下意识的起身去扶，掌心的触感是若即若离的云雾，目光留恋之处是朦胧的诗。金南俊觉得自己要原地爆炸。

“明天还是别去了吧，我帮你请假。”躺在大床上的金南俊忍不住睁开眼睛，偏头看向身边的人。金硕珍侧身面对着自己躺着，衣服太大可以看见露出来的一段锁骨。刚才想打地铺自己睡的想法被金硕珍小小声的恳求给消磨光了，心里模模糊糊产生的粘腻让金南俊想离金硕珍更近一点。

“要去的。”金硕珍闭着眼，在被子里寻找到金南俊的肩膀，慢慢往下滑，最后摸到指尖，把自己的手指塞进去。金南俊有些僵硬，靠近金硕珍的那条手臂微微发麻，像触电一般的还是选择扣住她的手掌，翻身揽金硕珍入怀。

“别怕，我会保护好你的。”


	18. Chapter 18

18  
金南俊被楼下放假出游的小孩的打闹声吵醒了，观察金硕珍一会儿，等到怀里的人睁开眼睛后就局促的放开手，看到发红的手腕“对不起”三个字就脱口而出。

金硕珍刚睡醒时脸红红的，花了几秒钟清醒马上直起身子下床。“我去准备早餐，您再休息一会吧。”

完全不知道怎么解释！金硕珍嘲笑自己还是会紧张，心脏的跳动频率带着加速节奏。一直是脑袋里长篇大论嘴巴却吐不出完整句子，刚想表达就忘记了舌尖和牙齿如何协作运转。那次在排球馆事件一直是噩梦，不仅让她更加惧怕陌生的黑暗，也在一定程度上刺激到了语言表达的能力。金硕珍努力让自己冷静下来，双手浸在水里拨弄了几下盆里的黄豆，倒水，开始搅豆浆。

冰箱没有吐司了，金硕珍换了双鞋就出门，到楼下才感觉到冷。昨夜带金南俊回来的时候实在腾不开手，从没见过金南俊喝醉是什么样子，冷面上司变身黏人小熊，挂在自己身上亦步亦趋地走。时不时呢喃着什么，金硕珍听不清楚，突然听到金南俊念出了自己的名字还带了短促的尾音。是做梦了吗？梦到我了？金硕珍抿嘴唇，感觉有什么东西从心底慢慢泛上来，顿了顿继续向前走，腰间被金南俊环抱住了，手也抬不起来，小熊的头发磨蹭在颈间，和自己的头发纠缠在一起。我们好久没有离得这么近了，近到我一转头就可以触碰到你的脸颊，吻到你的酒窝。

金南俊穿着金硕珍的连体睡衣露出一截小腿，站在镜子前刷着牙，脑袋提取了昨夜的记忆回放。借着酒劲拉着金硕珍和她回家，看到整洁的小公寓默默松了口气。之前听到金硕珍说有男朋友就莫名的烦躁，她不擅长撒谎，金南俊不想相信。后来暗自调查金硕珍也还是不太放心，一定要亲自来看看。东西都是一人份的，粉色和紫色居多，金南俊拿着纸杯喝水，乖乖坐在沙发上等金硕珍回来。

金硕珍求了金南俊好久才从对方的怀抱中解脱出来，慌慌张张的找了半天钥匙，把钥匙插进孔里。走廊的声控灯又暗了下去，金南俊自知用了很大的劲把金硕珍转过来面对自己，然后低头吻上了那双日思夜想的唇。应该弄疼她了，看到她皱了眉，但是并没有很抗拒。金泰亨说的没错，金硕珍就是学不会拒绝。

金硕珍被吻的没有力气，靠着金南俊的肩喘气。金南俊开了门，把金硕珍扛起来往里走。金硕珍惊呼动弹了几下被金南俊打了屁股就不动了，捂着脸不说话。金南俊一直坚持健身，扛起金硕珍的时候只觉得她好轻巧，像精致的洋娃娃。金南俊踢掉高跟鞋坐在沙发上，手附上金硕珍的腿把针织裙子往上提，分开她的腿让她滑下来坐在自己的腿上。金硕珍在抖，搂着她的脖子不肯松开，呼出的热气打在背上。金南俊撩开金硕珍的头发，偏头吻上那人白皙的脖子，听到几声压抑的咽呜慢慢停下来。感觉很不好，很想把怀里的人拆之入腹，在不流通的空间里头越来越晕，想拥抱她的冲动越来越强烈。

“硕珍…硕珍…”金南俊的意识正在渐渐飞走，一向心思缜密的人罕见的不想考虑几个小时后的未来，放纵自己的手伸进对方的裙底，隔着布料摸到了敏感的小点开始逗弄。其实金南俊还是有些害怕的，现在的金硕珍会不会已经有了喜欢的人，下一次醒来会不会推开她，会不会难过地大哭叫自己滚，然后再次失踪找不到人。

“呜…不要…”金硕珍带着哭腔的声音软绵绵的，很快消散在冰冷的空气里，颤颤巍巍想离开却被刺激得软了身子。金南俊扣住金硕珍的脑袋堵上嘴唇，毫不费力地撬开齿背滑进对方温热的口腔调戏未经人事的丁香小舌。细密的吻落在脸颊、鼻尖、耳垂，金南俊的每个毛孔都在咆哮着渴望和占有。

金南俊喜欢金硕珍，一直很喜欢。自高中毕业后，没有来往，没有故事，只有回忆像褪色的破洞牛仔裤陪伴着自己。算了，以后的事不想管了。

金硕珍的喘息很性感，和平时单纯的形象、举止一点搭不上边，刻意压低的尾音掩盖不明的情绪，走轻熟路线的服装褪下一半反而洋溢着萎靡的色气。“叫出来吧，我想听。”按着耐心给予几个鼓励性质的吻，金硕珍才慢慢放开了音量。故意用力地闯入让她呻吟着抬起头，咬上锁骨的时候金南俊还满意的舔了舔。应该是第一次做吧，总是想合拢的双腿却使不上劲，眼中漫出一层水汽模糊了视线却激发着身上之人的得寸进尺的欺负欲，难受也不知道怎么处理，搂着自己的脖子什么也不说。手指沾染了些许红色，金南俊想轻一点对待身下的人，听到突然变调的喘息还是没忍住，一只手抓住试图阻止进入的两只手腕抬起来，翻身把人压在沙发上索吻。金硕珍吃到了自己的头发，嘴唇被吻得红肿，和可爱的乳尖一样泛着樱桃色。金南俊恶意的抚上那片柔软，用温热的手心描绘好看的形状，轻轻揉捏顶端，最后忍不住含着舔弄。感受到小人儿挺起的腰，另一只手沿着腰线向下，下身也没停止运动，大腿上的布料比皮肤粗糙，摩擦着花蕊不断流水沾湿了沙发表面。金硕珍面色潮红，金南俊一路向下吻着，看着小人儿身上布满青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹，金南俊觉得这是一幅只属于自己的艺术品。不知道持续了多久，金南俊把失去意识到金硕珍圈在怀里睡着，空气中香水、酒精和情欲融在一起。

应该是怀里的人后来又醒了，帮自己换了衣服还喝了醒酒汤。下床的时候差点摔倒还是强撑着站起来要准备早饭。所以金硕珍还是喜欢着自己的吧？好想把小人儿带回家自己珍惜啊，像宝藏一样藏得好好的永远不被人发现，不让她受委屈。

“代表，早饭好了。”金硕珍把装着荷包蛋和吐司的盘子放在桌前，洗干净柜子里的杯子倒豆浆。金南俊看着电脑屏幕已经开始工作了，金硕珍也觉得昨夜的事情还是就这么忘掉比较好，安静地回到厨房吃早餐。

那原本是你情我愿的事吧，金硕珍曾经梦见过这样的场景，醒来之后还害羞了挺长一段时间，那时候金南俊问她怎么回事，自己也是随便找了个理由搪塞过去的。哪知道真的会发生啊，金硕珍青春时期的春梦。无法确定金南俊当时为什么要叫自己的名字，或许自己只是她梦里的一个小角色，因为断了联系太久，格外生分。她那时候在想着谁呢，反正肯定不是自己，金硕珍机械地嚼着吐司，始终没有勇气抬起头。只要是金南俊她就愿意，金硕珍给自己漫长的喜欢想了个形容词，卑微。

梦里的金南俊就算笨手笨脚的也会记得在事后拉住她，给她一个早安吻。

金南俊抬头看到小仓鼠在角落里进食的可爱模样，放下电脑端着盘子坐过去，金硕珍咽了咽口水。“昨天的事……”

“我们…还是…忘记它吧。代表应该…有心爱的人了，一定要幸福啊。”金硕珍也不知道自己是怎么做到笑着说出这句话的，对上金南俊的眼睛时金硕珍的灵魂泪崩了。

“我…你……”金南俊有好多话梗着却说不出口，只觉得想发火，但面对金硕珍她发现自己没资格。冷静下来才知道大人解决问题的方式有很多，只是很少再提到爱。金南俊觉得问金硕珍还喜不喜欢已经没意义了，只会显得自己幼稚又多情。

“我…我没关系的。”金硕珍背过身去洗盘子，看样子是不想再谈。“您的衣服很快就干了，我等会儿去拿。”

空气结冰，直到金南俊离开她们都没有再说话。金硕珍收拾床单的时候看到手机消息提醒，还是“对不起”。你不用道歉，都是我自愿的，不管是以前还是现在。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
“你的酒窝有酒吗？”

“啊？”

“一定有，不然我怎么会醉的那么厉害，只沉迷于你的魅力？”

郑号锡觉得阿米最近一定是土味情话看多了，整个人变得沙雕好多。摆出一副嫌弃的样子，心里还是甜滋滋的。数学小测发下来了，两人同分，放学买零食去。

朴智旻在车站等闵玧智，这人没来参加周六早上的自习，还说放学来车站接她，自己已经等了五分钟，朴智旻揉揉扁下去的肚子决定一会儿看到闵玧智要数落一下她。

“呐，饿了吧？”一袋炸鸡突然出现，稳稳当当落在自己手上。闵玧智在边上翘着二郎腿看她吃的一脸幸福，“是几顿没吃了吗？这么香？”朴智旻吐出一根鸡骨头用身体攻击。闵玧智伸手揽过吃同类的小鸡仔，一副霸总宠幸黄花闺女的架势。

“你要带我去哪里？”朴智旻啃完鸡腿才发现两人凑的很近，闵玧智的手还在自己腰上，马上坐得直直的想要比她高一点。

“去看我表演，给你留了VIP座位。”

“你会唱歌吗？还是跳舞？我也没见过你跳舞啊。”朴智旻又被揉脑袋了，起身跟着闵玧智走，莫名其妙的安心。

闵玧智换了身衣服上台，耳环在头顶的灯光下发出刺眼光芒。头发扎起来了还带了红色发带，银灰色美瞳让朴智旻感受到了强烈的征服感。VIP座位就是台下中央那张桌子，周围一圈的桌子都没有人，客人们聚在都在外圈，好奇的看着她们两个，朴智旻觉得这位置真的很瞩目了。

Hey gentle man，

wait a minute，

넌 내가 망하길 기도 하지，

sorry i have no problem ****，

i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana，

성공과 행복 같은 듯 달라，

허나 더 큰 성공을 원해，

더 많은 부와 훨씬 커다란 명예，

돈이 나를 쫓기를 원하지 돈만 쫓는 괴물은 되지 않길，

난 기도해。 （《Tony Montana》）

朴智旻微微张着嘴，在闵玧智开嗓那一刻就已经沦陷了。天呐，这人是吃唱片的吗！太好听了！朴智旻只知道夸人要说出自己的感觉，很直白的那种，就算被震撼到词穷，肢体也要赶上。闵玧智一开始低头扶着话筒，眼睛半眯着，后来把话筒拿下来气场越来越理直气壮，朴智旻跟着节奏挥手，到后来甚至跳下椅子小幅度地跟着摇晃。闵玧智始终没有看向任何观众，除了余光偶尔扫向朴智旻，看到同桌的女孩入迷的样子忍不住嘴角上扬。朴智旻不知道闵玧智每天对着镜子练习了多久，歌词涂涂改改揉皱了多少白纸，好不容易满意了成品还要克服紧张准备上台，在后台看前辈演出的时候眼中满满的羡慕，然后更努力地练习。桌上的花瓶插着几只玫瑰，朴智旻拿了一支，等闵玧智唱完就溜到后台献花。

“真的…太帅了！真好听！”朴智旻的脑袋里还是刚才的惊艳画面。“花花给你～”

闵玧智摘下墨镜接过朴智旻的花，轻轻吻了一下，又还给她。

“诶？怎么又给我？”

“谢谢你喜欢我的歌。”哦莫，看到闵玧智微笑，朴智旻的心里在放烟花。

少女的爱意像包容一颗颗石子的湖水，石子越来越多，湖面的波纹更加凌乱，水面不断漫向远方的土壤，整体在变浅变宽广。但水滴是高兴的，至少它在运动。

“以后还会表演吗？”

“…看情况吧。”

“以后有表演要叫我来啊，好不好？”朴智旻拉着闵玧智的手晃了晃，眼睛里有星星。“我来给你应援～”

“好。”闵玧智是摸头杀上瘾了，音响大叔在角落里看着她们不配拥有姓名。

“智旻。”走在前面的女生回头，纸杯里的章鱼小丸子还冒着热气。

“你以后想去哪个大学啊？”

“嗯…其实我还没有确定，觉得X大很好，D大也不错。”

“是嘛……我想去A大。”短发女生双手插兜，慢悠悠地踢着一颗石子。

“A大吗？听说风景很好，位置也不错。”朴智旻外头想了想，“但是我们的成绩有点难……”朴智旻不知道同桌哪里来的自信想考一个排名全国前几的综合性大学。

“总之，要不要和我去A大？”闵玧智还是一脸沉着，好像认定的事就一定会发生，朴智旻羡慕她有这种特质。

“…好。”像是认定了要启程的冒险，朴智旻重重地点头。不管最后能不能考上，当然考上了最好，只是想陪着你一起努力啊。朴智旻在下一秒就被圈进一个拥抱，抬头看到了皎洁的月亮。


	20. Chapter 20

20  
田柾顺刷网页的时候看到薇薇喜欢的相机品牌出了纪念款，瞄了眼订金还是先瞒着姐姐买下来。相机和自己送给薇薇的成年礼物是同个系列，只是那时薇薇更喜欢这一款，而自己偷偷打工找闵玧智和金南俊借钱也还差了一点。悄咪咪联系了设计师希望在机身刻上她们的名字，设计师同意之后田柾顺更是开心的在沙发上打滚。金泰亨又出差了，这次去的还是日本，有了时差的田柾顺觉得自己和薇薇离得更远了。

今天是姐姐出差的第二天，想她。

思绪又回到金泰亨生日那天，自己留了纸条说要先走，坐车穿过了大半个城市取了相机，回到房间的时候却一点都不累，心里只有紧张和兴奋。爬到金泰亨的阳台上，熟练的开窗进入，姐姐还在楼下和家人吃蛋糕，可以很清楚地知道姐姐的嗓音是继承了阿姨的。田柾顺在没开灯的房间里等着，把礼物塞进姐姐的被窝，想了想自己也爬进去，嗅到姐姐常用的沐浴露香气，田柾顺觉得好好睡。哎呀，贺卡忘记拿过来了，田柾顺又轻声爬回去背书包。

金泰亨回房间的时候还是被吓了一跳，虽然柾顺经常跑到自己的房间玩，但一般都会敲窗户或者用别的办法让她知道。看着在被窝里打盹的小孩，金泰亨小小的不满也消失了，靠在床边默默看了一会儿小孩的睡颜，最后才上手提供揉脸叫醒服务。

“是来给我过生日的吗？你还有半个小时噢。”金泰亨凑近，两个人的额头抵着。

田柾顺有些迷糊，搭上姐姐的肩又缓了几秒钟当做充电。“姐姐，生日快乐～”

“有礼物吗？”金泰亨对田柾顺撒娇的语气没辙，让她靠着自己，双手在背上拍拍。

“内，是姐姐喜欢的，顺顺准备了很久～”田柾顺离开姐姐的怀抱从被窝里鼓起来的地方拖出一个盒子。金泰亨惊讶到想哭的程度。

拆开盒子，连说明书都不看就知道操作，金泰亨开机调了数据就对着田柾顺拍了好几张，看着相册满意地笑了。

“姐姐喜欢这个礼物吗？其实我还有别的。”田柾顺盘着腿，手指拨了几下长袜边，修剪整齐的指尖上是猫眼墨绿色，一看就是金泰亨涂的，但是只有左手留了一点指甲，右手还是干净朴素的样子。

“哇，还有！？”金泰亨低头摆弄相机的时候很美，不加掩饰的期待语气，抬眼看向自己的时候更甚。

田柾顺把相机挤掉，让金泰亨抱住自己，在姐姐的唇上浅浅地啄一下，“我也是一个礼物。”

长时间的安静让田柾顺想主动离开，金泰亨反应慢是公认的，但也不会迟钝得连拒绝都忘记吧？或许姐姐没明白我的意思？但金泰亨的语文成绩是常年盘踞年段第一的。田柾顺有点慌。

“薇薇，我喜欢你，是想和你结婚的喜欢。”田柾顺甚至开始想着被拒绝以后就不能再随便翻墙进姐姐的卧室，不能一起上下学，不能看姐姐吃饭睡觉……最不想看到的也会发生，她喜欢上别人。啊，也许一切都是我自己的臆想。既然未来这么难过，那现在就要好好说。

“金泰亨，我喜欢你，从小时候就很喜欢。玩过家家的时候我总是当爸爸，让你当妈妈，因为我想只有我才可以亲你的脸。我想一直抱着你，跟着你，喜欢粘着你又怕你生气。已经习惯记住你的喜好，看到新的杂志带来给你，葱花香菜什么的都挑到我碗里。那些男生给你的情书都是我撕掉的，对不起啊，我就是觉得他们都没有我了解你，就是不想看到你和他们在一起。我站在你身边，一直是以朋友、妹妹的身份，可是我越来越贪心，想要的越来越多…”田柾顺已经很久没有叫姐姐的全名，金泰亨还是呆呆的没有动作。田柾顺叹了口气。

“听到别人说我们感情好我会很高兴，看到你和同学聊天很投入我也会嫉妒，我讨厌自己比你小两岁，努力跳级也还是比你小一级。我在去年生日那天许下愿望，是成为你喜欢的人，可你从来没说过自己喜欢的类型。你送我的东西我都有好好收藏，你无意间做出的亲密举动都能让我开心好几天…可是我们好久没有牵手了…以前在你后边是你保护我，现在和以后都让我来保护你，好吗？…我真的，好喜欢你。”田柾顺的音调慢慢降低了几度，环着金泰亨的手用力攥着袖子直到指节发白也不想松开。有点想哭但是没有泪水，田柾顺一直都是坚强的人，但勇气会随着时钟滴答滴答被强烈的酸楚腐蚀殆尽。呐，我的单向暗恋就要这么结束了。

“…你今年的生日愿望是什么啊？”良久，田柾顺才等到金泰亨开口，不假思索的答案张口就来。

“姐姐也能喜欢我。”

“小笨蛋～愿望是不可以随便说出来的啊，我让你说你就真的说啊。还好这个愿望已经实现了很久了。”金泰亨拉开了一点距离，脸上淡淡的笑意掩饰不了内心的紧张，田柾顺听着姐姐的心跳，睁大了眼睛接受幸福的洗礼。

“所以，你今年的愿望不算，还可以再许一个。”

田柾顺不说话了，捧起金泰亨的脸慢慢凑近，先来一个蜻蜓点水似的亲亲，便一发不可收拾了。直到金泰亨快要不能呼吸才拍了拍田柾顺让她停下来。

“我们好久没有啵啵了～”

“呀！你从哪里学来的这种…这种…你怎么这么会接吻！？”金泰亨连话都不会说了，红着脸扭头看向别处，“这根本不是啵啵好吗！”

“就是看着姐姐，就想这么亲了。”田柾顺的直白让金泰亨更害羞了。“我们以后也可以经常这么啵啵吗？”田柾顺想着以后要多看看违禁内容学习一下，就被金泰亨的胳膊压住一起躺下来。

“睡觉了啦。”金泰亨闭上眼睛，头上的丸子松松垮垮的也不管，反正明天早上田柾顺会帮她整理好。

“姐姐可不可以给一个晚安吻？”金泰亨的腿也压在自己身上，田柾顺习惯性的把手放在姐姐腰上，故意挠痒痒。

“哎呀快点睡觉了！”金泰亨想动弹却被抓住双手，田柾顺的眼睛在夜里依然有神。

金泰亨还是给了一个啵啵才被放开，翻身把后背留给田柾顺缩成虾米状。田柾顺贴上去解放了丸子头，把发圈戴在手腕上。

“姐姐今年许了什么愿啊？”田柾顺小声地提问，月亮慢慢沿着轨道偏西。

当然是你也喜欢我咯。金泰亨的心回答了问题，在彻底陷入睡眠之前。

田柾顺拿着小钥匙开了保险柜，两个精致的小盒子躺在里面。等姐姐过生日就求婚吧。


	21. Chapter 21

21  
金泰亨坐在购物车里指挥着田柾顺，两个人在零食区来回扫荡。秋游因为天气原因移到下半学期初，学校的樱花开着正灿烂，也正是可以在外套里搭配卫衣的时节。田柾顺提醒了几次薇薇要坐好不要动来动去，把薯片一包包堆在姐姐面前，说是怕姐姐太幼稚会带坏小朋友，更怕她裙底走光或者暴露魅力。

“明天要不要和我一起坐车？”

“可是我们去的地方不一样啊……”

“噢～那就一整天不能见到我们顺顺了啊…”田柾顺看着金泰亨的撒娇嘴角就没下来过。

“我给姐姐打视频电话好不好？如果姐姐想我了一定要联系我噢～”

“不许和别人走太近！我打电话三声之内要接！要汇报你吃了什么玩了什么游戏…知道吗？！”金泰亨认真的转身站起来，居高临下的看着田柾顺，后者拉住她的手腕在脸颊上亲了亲，笑得很开心。

一起来的还有朴智旻和金硕珍，两个人走在一起讨论纸杯塑料袋餐桌布问题，看到隔壁如此甜蜜不自觉地想戴墨镜。金南俊推着车跟在后面，闵玧智插着兜听歌。

排队买单之前金硕珍把清单拿出来看了看，念着价格一个个对，朴智旻拿着计算器，金南俊却提前把正确的金额算出来了。看到金硕珍投过来的钦佩眼神金南俊觉得平静的心情有变好的趋势。

“既然钱还剩了那我们买点酒吧！”金泰亨从零食堆里艰难地举手。“偷偷喝也没什么啦，而且我们人多不用担心，不会喝醉的。”其他人还在犹豫，金泰亨又补上一句，“喝了酒会比较放的开噢，玩游戏更有意思！”

最后还是买了几瓶度数低的酒，金泰亨被田柾顺拉着念叨不可以喝多。

金泰亨和关系较好的小绿一起坐在最后一排，偶尔低头和田柾顺发消息。柾顺在楼梯口还叮嘱她少看手机会晕车，金泰亨打开窗户看风景。小绿是金硕珍的同桌，平时和她们也有来往，成绩不算好但也挺努力，性格也挺开朗。

前排几个男生凑在一起玩理想型排行榜，小绿趴上去和他们说话。

“我同桌真的超级有魅力啊，脾气超好的一个人！”看到金硕珍的名字稳稳停在排行榜第一，小绿开口。“她的温柔是公认的啊，身材也好，又很专心学习…哇！真的是女神级别的，女神！”几个男生纷纷附和。

“嗯嗯，硕珍就是太温柔了才会招很多烂桃花啦。”旁边一个女生也加入话题。“但是太温柔不一定好噢，会让对象很没有安全感的。你想想，太多人喜欢了你不会吃醋吗？可能表面上跟你好好的暗地里又纠缠不清，这样也挺有负担的不是吗？”女生故意压低声音说话，还是被金泰亨听见了。

“你和金硕珍关系很好吗？这么关心人家的情感生活呀？不用担心，你喜欢的她都看不上，不会跟你抢的。”金泰亨戴上耳机闭目养神，其他人也乖乖闭嘴不再谈论，谁都不想惹屽庆区一姐的麻烦。

郑号锡已经拆开包装开始吃零食了，阿米掏出湿巾准备给女朋友擦手。零食往后传着分享，朴智旻试着抬手接过来，无奈靠着椅背实在够不到。闵玧智靠着她睡着了，朴智旻不想太大动作影响她。她说昨天玩游戏通关了要补眠，拉着自己的胳膊当抱枕实现三秒入睡。这人不是说了要努力考A大吗，还通宵玩游戏！朴智旻又想想出游前一天放松一点好像也没错。

“唉，你张嘴我喂你吧。”前排女生不忘感叹她们俩好有感觉。

“什么感觉？”

“就是…嗯…感觉很和谐吧…对，就是和谐！”朴智旻一脸没明白的表情，但眼中的笑意出卖了她。“我们智旻吃东西好像小鸡仔噢，就很可爱啊～”女生把零食继续往后传。闵玧智的眼皮动了动。

班级分成三组休息，金南俊和几个同学铺开野餐布，大家抖着书包把食物倒出来，几个积极的提议玩游戏。最后决定是折手指，金泰亨开了两罐啤酒分给别人，大家都心照不宣的尝试了几口，把剩下的当成惩罚道具。

“身高没有一米六的，折。”朴智旻和几个女生折手指。

“体重没有四十五千克的，折。”朴智旻觉得自己要输。

“短头发的。”

“近视的。”

“舞蹈队的。”朴智旻睁大眼睛看着闵玧智，小拳头在空中挥了几下，鼓着腮帮子像在发火。哇，刚才还给你当抱枕呢既然卖朋友！闵玧智在朴智旻心里挨批评，对面的人却笑得事不关己。

“真心话还是大冒险？”小绿倒了酒拿着，“要是不想回答或者做任务的话可以喝酒代替。”

“那就…真心话？”

“谈过恋爱吗？”几个女生叽叽喳喳。

“没有。”朴智旻老实地摇头。闵玧智觉得这些人提的问题都没什么水平，兴致慢慢转淡。

游戏经过了几轮，有选了大冒险去隔壁组跳舞的倒霉蛋，有说了真心话结果被起哄的。女生最感兴趣的还是感情，一群人就是闲着想要找乐子和听故事。

金南俊输了，面无表情选了大冒险。

“给喜欢的人发一条表白短信吧。”女生们又想了想，“南俊同学应该有喜欢的人吧？”

“要发什么内容的呢？”女生们见金南俊乖乖拿手机配合的样子也逐渐大胆起来。

“就说喜欢你，可不可以交往啥的。”几个女生想凑过去看，金南俊起身走向角落，“你们先玩一轮，我发完回来。”

金硕珍折了三根手指的时候手机在口袋里振动，下意识往金南俊的方向看过去，她已经重新坐下了。还是很平静的表情，金硕珍莫名有点失落。或许，山水信号不太好，接受信息的时间会长一点？

“噢！是泰亨，大冒险吗？比较刺激！”

“不要，真心话。”金泰亨看到几个男生瞬间低落下去。

“泰亨有对象了吗？”几个女生好奇地看着她，吃瓜的欲望毫无保留的暴露出来。金泰亨勾起嘴角。

“我喝酒。”所有人都失望了，马上开始新的一轮。

金硕珍被小绿拉着去了趟卫生间，回来时大家都在收拾东西准备回学校了。回程时金南俊还是坐在身边，金硕珍想起来要看一下手机的消息。

刚才手机滑出来掉在地上了，还好回位的时候有同学看到还给她。好吧，是软件上的手机话费通知。金硕珍好奇金南俊给谁发了短信。


	22. Chapter 22

22  
闵玧智站在蓝白色的门前好一会儿了，才转身打开对面的门进屋。房间近乎简陋，好在房东在出租前有打扫过。送来的家具慢慢组装好，把相框放在书架上，奶白色头发染回黑发，到楼下超市买劳动工具，晚饭是拉面，明天早起去少年宫面试。

在小区里闲逛了一圈，对门的灯还没亮。抬手看看时间，将近八点，不知道小笨蛋是不是在值班，有没有吃完饭。闵玧智又回归出名前的生活，在朴素的小城市里不用太担心被认出来，口罩在口袋里没有拆封，坐在长椅上喝养生茶也不会被打扰。闵玧智突然想起十年前的课桌，自己贴满歌词的房间，想起同桌的朴智旻，一起吃炒年糕，喝冰汽水。其实那些日子也没有走远啊，只是我们都忘记了，只顾着往前跑。

朴智旻回家的时候被走在前面的背影吓到。不敢确定，但就算没戴眼镜也能辨认出轮廓，和脑海里的印象对比重合。走了一路发现那个人和自己住在同一栋楼，朴智旻放慢脚步，装面包的纸袋被捏着求饶。前面的人没有回头，不快不慢地走，在对门停下来，开门进屋，锁门。朴智旻脑袋空空，努力让自己不去想她，那个应该离自己好远好远的人。

闵玧智的面试很成功，提前回屋子准备周末的课程内容。好像要先和邻居搞好关系，闵玧智做了几盘纸杯蛋糕给同层的住户送去。

朴智旻生活的环境真的很安静，甚至可是说是很佛。小区里老年人多，附近工厂少，也没有大型商圈，邻居是一对老夫妇和一个独居的大婶。周末的夜晚广场上会有大妈，附近有小学。啊，但是不能确定租房的人是不是安全，小笨蛋一个人住应该有好好保护自己吧。

闵玧智听到对面的门开了又关上，端着盘子出去，敲门，然后看到一张陌生的面孔，脸色瞬间冷下来。

“您好，找智旻吗？我是她同事，过来帮她拿东西。智旻值班的时候突然晕过去了…噢，没事，现在她在医院里，已经安全了…诶？要和我一起去？！”

闵玧智跟着朴智旻的同事赶到医院，看到病床上安安静静看书的朴智旻，手背上的针管连着点滴。

“智旻，书和衣服我拿过来了。”

“好～谢谢智恩。”朴智旻的笑容有些苍白，抬头看到闵玧智的时候甚至没有反应过来。

“这位小姐说是你的朋友，和我一起来看看你……那我先走了，你好好休息啊，已经帮你请假了，不用感谢我啊。”同事光速撤离，留朴智旻和闵玧智在病房里干瞪眼。

“怎么会突然晕倒？”闵玧智拿了椅子坐下来，脸色还是不太好。把书合上放在一边，摆上蛋糕和路上买的粥，“吃点东西。”

“…你…是真的闵玧智对吧？”朴智旻揉揉眼睛。时常在梦里出现的人现在居然真的在眼前了，朴智旻才意识到自己拼命压抑、无视又苟延残喘的情感和时间都变成浪费。我都已经打算一辈子孤独终老了，下决心要远离你了，你又出现是要做什么？

可是你进门了以后，就变成了光，又变成了我的整个世界。

“你怎么知道我在这里的？是硕珍说的吗？”闵玧智端着碗舀了一勺粥凑到她嘴边，朴智旻呆呆的往后靠。

“张嘴。”

“我…我刚才吃过了。”闵玧智顿了顿，放下碗，沉默地坐回去。

“你怎么回国啦？”朴智旻强行扯出一个笑容，明明知道很难看也还是要做。当初离开得突然却又像是蓄谋已久，看到那个模特妖娆地挂在她身上娇喘的时候只花了几秒钟就看清形势，那还是第一次打包行李不超过十分钟。我也想装成很大度很不在乎的样子，假装我已经放下。

“…对不起。”

朴智旻觉得自己现在像泼妇一样乱扔东西满嘴脏话都可以被理解和原谅，但她从小到大只会哭，连发泄的方式都很懦弱。眼泪顺着眼角滑落轻而易举，低头让长发遮住自己的脸，心脏重新裂开一般地疼。

闵玧智想过再次见面的情形。朴智旻可以狠狠地丢掉她送的东西，可以闭门不见，可以破口大骂甚至拳脚相加，但是她没有，还是和以前一样，做不到板着脸。就是太善良了，但自己辜负了她。

“这次我不会再离开了。”朴智旻还在消化闵玧智句子里的庞大信息量，下一秒就被一个吻堵住思考能力。以为自己已经习惯闵玧智的突然，朴智旻却次次脸红心跳，明知会掉进陷阱也心甘情愿。

我只是很想念她身上带着不符合人设的雏菊香气。朴智旻又自欺欺人了。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
闵玧智张嘴朝蘸着辣酱的烤肉吹气，旁边的金泰亨插起一块年糕，嘴里的还没咽下。金南俊在对面烤着肉，闲下来的时候给她们倒麦茶。

“等下我还想喝奶茶！”金泰亨举手示意对面的人。

“好…这次真的谢谢你们了。”闵玧智夸张地抖了抖身子，第一次听到金南俊求人已经够惊讶的了，道谢也是很反常的正经。

时间退回一个月前。

金南俊联系校工调出排球馆的监控，只看到一个女生的背影在训练快要结束的时候进入了更衣室。拿走金硕珍手机的人是要参加比赛的同班同学已经可以确定，金南俊看着粉色运动服的背影暗自握拳警告。但是线索不够，金南俊在白纸上写的几个名字看似都很无辜。

已经给金硕珍的手机设置了密码，看着她一脸不解的样子金南俊有点生气。可能是她看出来了自己的情绪，还要反过来安慰自己，最后乖乖设置了数字和图案两重密码。

春游那天看到自己的同桌捡起金硕珍的手机离席，金南俊忍不住跟在后面想要拿回手机。金硕珍没有看到消息，那几个女生居然黑进她的手机拍照。刚想迈出脚步就被金泰亨拉住，后者拿出手机拍了几张照片。

“你的短信发给硕珍了，对吗？她会来找你的。”

金泰亨说的没错，金南俊在周末就收到了同桌的短信要求见面。明明已经有所准备，金南俊还是觉得焦虑。

对方一脸人畜无害，却在试探金南俊对金硕珍的看法。一边添油加醋地说着金硕珍的缺点和“污点”，一边“劝说”金南俊加入她们的联盟。那天到场的人还有小绿和一个不认识的女生。

金南俊才知道这几个人欺负金硕珍的理由，有的是因为暗恋对象喜欢金硕珍，有的是单纯看不惯她而萌生恶意。看着她们说着之前做过的报复行径，金南俊慢慢调整呼吸，按耐住自己即将喷发的怒火。女生“团结”起来真可怕。

应该是因为知道金南俊的性取向吧，几个人原先敬而远之的态度被撕裂，里面明晃晃的虚伪轻蔑暴露出来，有些人的丑陋是跟随一生的，她们本来就是魔鬼。

“你也不想自己喜欢同性的事情被曝光吧？喜欢的对象还是自己的朋友，不看名字我还以为是狗血八点档哈哈哈哈…”假笑持续了几秒，那人换脸的速度让金南俊都觉得佩服。还没有人敢威胁自己。“我们可以合作，我们把‘证据’给你，你发在校园论坛上。内容都已经编排好了，只要你在三天内发送出去就行了，怎么样？我们不怕你不干，要是你拒绝，我们就把你是同性恋的事情也公布出来。”

金南俊一言不发起身离开，录音笔在口袋里圆满完成任务。金泰亨和闵玧智从马路对面过来，两人都留下了见面的证明。金泰亨认识的几个社会小青年收到照片就嘻嘻哈哈开黄腔。

“这次你们可以玩大点，反正她们也不是什么好人啦。”金泰亨一脸平淡的看着几个女生的脸，切，真恶心。

闵玧智也叫了几个人来整蛊她们，黑了她们的手机拿到信息恶搞，估计明天她们几个就完蛋了。噢，她们可能连今晚都过不去了。

“但是你喜欢她的事情怎么办？她收不到信息。”

“以后还有机会吧。”金南俊有些后悔给金硕珍发信息，虽然喜欢就要告白，但自己确实还没有足够能力保护。从某种程度上说，那几个女生还帮了自己的忙。这次也算是金泰亨和闵玧智保护了金硕珍吧，如果没有她们俩自己估计更难办。

闵玧智瘫在座位上打饱嗝，玩了一会儿手机就要回家。金泰亨和田柾顺打视频电话，鼓励妹妹好好准备期中考，暗戳戳地比以往更亲昵。

“是智旻让你好好学习的吗？看你最近很努力啊～”金泰亨嘴角还挂着笑。闵玧智笑了笑，和她们说完再见就走了。

那几个女生的恶劣行径在一夜之间被刷成热点高居不下，不仅在学校论坛疯传，报纸也刊登了新闻。她们对另外几个同学的暴力一起被曝光，最后被强制退学。

金南俊觉得校园变清净了很多。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
世上没有完美的爱情，有的话也是因为其中一个人安静地做出了某些妥协。

朴智旻休息了一天，又回到学校工作了。闵玧智坚持要送她去学校，拗不过只好带她来了一趟。“以后我买辆摩托车天天接你回家。”朴智旻的身体在强烈拒绝，心里却悄然心动了。

明明告诉自己要坚定，两个人真的不合适，但经不住回忆“强迫”的压力，想到很多的第一次都和她有关，朴智旻已经把闵玧智当成习惯。第一次喜欢上的人是她，第一次逃课也是因为她，第一次离开家去远方读大学也是想和她在一起。还有第一次恋爱，初吻…初夜。很多次吵架最后又和好，有一次自己买了关东煮结果她觉得不卫生就不让吃，朴智旻突然想笑。吵架升级的时候闹了次分手，结果她哄了三个星期自己又心软答应。瞒着家里的长辈一起出国，在阴冷的地下室抱团取暖，还记得她问过自己后不后悔，已经冻得话都说不好了就拼命摇头，最后的印象就是她的泪水是烫的。然后是搬家，房子越换越大，第一次逛家具城走丢了，最后被广播叫到出口看到她拿着冰淇淋等自己。她认识了好多人，时不时带自己参加聚会，被起哄了也没有不高兴，揽着自己说“这是我女朋友。”

“不要这样，我们已经分手了。”

“我们都没有提，就是没分。”

“可是你就没有什么要解释的吗？！”朴智旻一激动就眼眶泛酸，音量不自觉地提高。

“我说是我喝多了刚好她想搞事你信吗？”口罩下的语调冷冰冰的没有温度。

“然后呢？你明明看到我了啊…”朴智旻转身跑进校门，留闵玧智在门口接受来来往往的视线审讯。

“…晚上我来接你。”朴智旻把手机关机背过去，努力不把课本摔出声响。

闵玧智还是被几个学生认出来了，朴智旻进教室的时候纷纷围上来求证八卦。

“她有什么好的啊！？你们都这么喜欢她。”朴智旻委委屈屈地嘟嘴，学生们炫耀自己买了闵玧智的专辑，向别的同学安利女神，彩虹屁说得不是一般的顺溜。闵玧智才不是你们说的那样呢，一群小屁孩被卖了还帮着数钱。朴智旻哼唧一声就赶着他们回位上课，在学生们做题的空隙又分心了。还是忍不住想着她的好，朴智旻没意识到自己早就被吃得死死的，掉进陷阱里就永远出不来的那种。

金硕珍感受到有视线停留在自己身上，敲键盘的手指顿了一下，一杯拿铁摆在眼前，然后磁场慢慢恢复正常。不敢抬头怕视线重合，金硕珍想到那天还是会尴尬得脑袋直接当机。手机屏幕亮起来，真娜的消息一条接着一条发过来。真娜说话总是一句分成几句发，还喜欢发大叔表情包，金硕珍拿起来看了一眼又放回去。

“金代表最近好温暖噢，每天给我们硕珍送咖啡～”午休时间金硕珍还是被真娜拉着聊天。“是突然想起同学情了吗？你们之前应该关系不错吧？”金硕珍知道真娜是没有恶意的好奇，但问题还是让人听起来想生气。为什么要生气啊金硕珍？自己问自己还是没有答案，金硕珍突然想知道那些纸条被退回来的原因。难道不是因为朋友喜欢自己而无法接受吗？…啊，算了，不想那些了，反正她不喜欢你。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
闵玧智每周末都去找朴智旻学习，两个人在图书馆门口吃早餐等开门，广播闭馆再收拾书包离开。朴智旻背着很多参考书，闵玧智说就是书包太重才一直长不高，不由分说地绕到后面抽出几本厚的拿在手里，看朴智旻把豆浆喝到嘴唇上边忍不住微笑。

“这些都是要给你看的！你看你连基础题都搞不定怎么考A大嘛！”朴智旻的书满满当当画着重点和笔记，闵玧智翻书时觉得心里满溢着幸福。

偶尔会遇到郑号锡和阿米，小情侣坐在对面时不时你侬我侬搞搞氛围，闵玧智就把两个人的书垒起来变成一堵矮墙，一脸嫌弃的表情叫他们注意一下公共场合。

朴智旻做题累了就去闵玧智包里挖小零食解馋，看闵玧智低头龙飞凤舞，买回两罐牛奶，一罐放在同桌旁边等她抬头发现。

“我要喝你的，不要巧克力奶。”闵玧智皱着眉把饮料推过去，看着朴智旻喝了一半多的香蕉味牛奶就凑过去咬吸管喝。“你的比较甜。”

“我都快喝完了！”朴智旻锤了她一下，还是把自己手里那罐给她。“香蕉味的好像更甜一点。”

“快喝完了就拿着。”闵玧智几口把饮料吸进嘴里，很快罐子就空了。朴智旻最后只闷闷的发出几声气音，认命地站起来去丢垃圾。

郑号锡带头做出夸张的表情，一脸被喂了狗粮的样子，被一个白眼翻回去，撇撇嘴继续和阿米讨论几何题。

“最近进步很大嘛闵玧智同学~”朴智旻看了两人发下来的成绩单，自己的成绩有了稍微的进步，同桌的则是咸鱼翻身，直接从年段尾巴跳到中间偏上的位置。下次考试两个人就可以在同个考场了，朴智旻转头看看应了一声就趴下去补眠的闵玧智，开始对未来有了些许期待。

金硕珍还是稳定在年段前五的位置，几个小时在位置上一动不动，上课抬头，下课低头，放学回头，习惯固定到金南俊可以猜出她的一举一动带着什么意图。有时候突然停笔是遇到了点困难，喝水的时候会顺便抬手臂放松，偶尔回头是要借橡皮，小声的“谢谢~”总是可以让金南俊的心情变得更晴朗。两个人边上的位置都空了，老师也没有再换位置，金南俊会借着看不清投影往前坐，暗自窃喜她们可以当几分钟的同桌。但是不能直接坐到前面去，会被影响到。金南俊知道每次自己靠近金硕珍的时候对方都会有点紧张和迟钝。明明是一起睡过的人了还是很害羞，金南俊感觉到自己的耳朵热起来赶紧捏了捏耳垂。

“姐姐想去哪个大学吖？”田柾顺吃着饭团，双腿交叠在空中晃啊晃。

“顺顺有想去的地方吗？”金泰亨喝着奶昔，目光跟着操场上的足球。“我去哪里都可以。”田柾顺成为体育生后黑了几度，金泰亨看着心疼就天天检查她的书包有没有防晒霜，出门前还要上手给妹妹涂一点才放心。现在轮到田柾顺每天在食堂抢饭了，金泰亨下了课慢悠悠晃过去一点都不担心。两个人习惯换着菜吃，金泰亨把自己碗里的鸡腿夹给田柾顺，后者反过来喂两块糖醋肉，每顿饭都吃得甜腻腻还很有营养。有时候田柾顺训练晚了两个人就去便利店买饭团和泡饭回来吃，被家长知道肯定会挨一顿唠叨。

“我想和泰亨继续在一起，永远不用分开。”田柾顺靠在姐姐肩上蹭蹭。“要不我们留在这里吧？”

“P大？听说体育专业很好哦？”金泰亨来了精神，拿手机查询信息。

“嗯，文学类的专业也都很有名的。”

“那我们约好咯~留在这里读书！”

“姐姐可不可以答应我一件事？”金泰亨见田柾顺突然严肃起来，坐直安静地听。

“可不可以等等我？上大学了不可以背着我找别人！”

“噗~我还以为什么事嘛。”金泰亨笑了，揉揉田柾顺跑乱了的头发，“放心啦，会等你的。”

“那拉钩噢，不可以反悔。”

“行吧，拉钩就拉钩。”

春天来去悄无声息，等到人们发现樱花轮过了一辈子才意识到夏天又要到来。经历了质检和模拟考试，学生们都能沉稳面对试卷，一面希望高考赶紧结束，一面又因为毕业而感伤。学弟学妹喊楼助威那天，金泰亨扑到朴智旻怀里流眼泪，小鸡仔拍拍她的后背自己也湿了眼角。身边的闵玧智面无表情，等学弟学妹们唱完歌才露出笑容。原来她笑的时候会露出点牙龈，眼睛会眯起来，像是在享受。

“如果…我们没有一起去A大……”两个人的成绩已经够得上学校往年的录取分数，朴智旻还是担心会有意外，毕竟生活总是更像一条充满埋伏的道路，时不时就有地雷要爆炸。

“我们一定会去的。”闵玧智还是俯视着楼下那群激动的人，“等到高考完……朴智旻……我们在一起吧？”耳尖的红色暴露出心里的紧张，口袋里的手握成拳头，在看不到的地方青筋突突地跳着。

几天后，高考开始，高考结束。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
金硕珍没想到金南俊会带自己去邻国商量合作具体事宜，前一天代表的秘书突然抱恙，无奈之下请金硕珍帮忙。金硕珍犹豫了一下还是答应了，看着秘书匆匆离开像放假了一样愉悦，真娜从旁边冒出来说金硕珍是被骗去出差了。

金南俊的车停在楼下，金硕珍的小行李箱和金南俊的靠在一起，车上的两个人却分别坐在两边，只有简短的“吃早饭了？”“嗯。”之类的交流。约车的司机开了音乐，随后换了早间新闻，金南俊嫌车载音乐污染耳朵。

金硕珍坐在靠窗的位置看着飞机起飞，湛蓝的天空包裹着云朵，飞机像是雪花球中的饰品。回头想告诉金南俊看窗外，金南俊已经处理完工作戴上眼罩休息了。飞机上送的小点心很好吃，金硕珍没让空姐叫醒金南俊，打开小桌板默默看着金南俊那份流口水。不知过了多久金南俊醒来，看到身边的人盯着食物没有动作。

“怎么不吃？”

“我的吃完了，这个是代表的。”金南俊听她喊自己代表就觉得生疏。

“你想吃就吃吧，我不饿。”金南俊知道金硕珍人生中最重要的三要素之一就是美食。金硕珍双手合十道谢就美美的吃起来，这人不上班的话也很适合当美食博主。金南俊安静地看着金硕珍，对方转过头来才慢慢移开视线。

两间单人房相邻，收拾了一下行李就去谈协商了。等到再次出会议室已经是晚上，合作公司预备了晚餐，两人就跟着大部队进了餐厅。席间没少喝酒，金硕珍还没遇到过如此热情的敬酒，不知道礼仪只能顺从地跟着一杯杯酒下肚，菜却没怎么吃，很快就有些吃不消。金南俊忙着和对方的上司交谈没怎么注意到金硕珍，吃完饭后人还清醒。看到几个陌生人要去扶金硕珍，金南俊赶紧过去把人带走。坐了出租车回酒店，一路上金硕珍乖乖的不吵不闹，趴在金南俊的腿上休息。

“等一下…可不可以…喝酒吖？”金南俊俯下身贴近金硕珍才听清她软软的请求。喝醉了的金硕珍比平时的金硕珍更懂得撒娇。

“可是你已经喝多了。”金南俊玩着她的发尾好不容易按下亲吻的冲动。

“我想喝酒……喝酒……”金硕珍拉拉金南俊的裤腿，半眯着眼睛。

金南俊犹豫着还是不要给金硕珍喝了，听到她继续说“我…嗝…就是…想和南俊…喝酒……”，小小声地叨叨断断续续的还慢慢带上哭腔，金南俊不答应就没完没了，最后金硕珍得到应允才又合上眼睛。

金南俊点了两杯度数不高的酒，金硕珍一口喝光又要了整瓶烧酒。算了，和自己呆在一起还算安全，金南俊看着金硕珍红扑扑的小脸没有阻止，让服务生准备了醒酒茶。

金硕珍拿着小杯子安安静静的喝，时不时摇头晃脑地叫着金南俊的名字，“南俊呐~南俊xi~俊尼~大俊~”金南俊没听过的也都一个个蹦跶出来。最后，金硕珍傻乎乎的笑容消失了，大灌了自己一口喊了“金南俊！”眼泪就滑下来。都说美人鱼地眼泪会变成珍珠和钻石，金硕珍的眼泪是金南俊皮肤下涌动的血。金南俊一下子慌了，想帮金硕珍擦掉泪水却被推开了。

“金南俊…坏人……”金硕珍抽抽嗒嗒的也骂不出脏字，只是一个劲的叫她是坏人，又喝了几口才又絮絮叨叨的控诉她的“罪行”。金南俊哄着金硕珍，连拖带拉地带着人回到自己房间，刚才已经引起了别的客人的注意。

“好了，我听着，你说吧。”金南俊扶着人坐到床边，自己拉了椅子坐在旁边，见夜风进来又把窗户关小了点。金硕珍睁大眼睛看着她，水晶唇挂着酒渍，又低头喝了点酒舔舔嘴唇。

“你…为什么突然…就走了啊？然后……又……又突然回来？”  
“是不是很快…又要走了？你的任务…完了…”  
“你…不喜欢我…没关系…可是…你为什么…要出现啊~我好…嗝…想你…”

金南俊惊讶的看着喝醉的小人儿，上前把人搂在怀里。“硕珍，你还记得吗？我说过，我奶奶在加拿大对吧？我那时候去加拿大是因为奶奶生病了，她一个人在那里也不认识什么人，我和家人就赶紧回去看她了……但是，很抱歉，我没有和你说，我的计划是在加拿大读大学。我想毕业典礼那天和你说的，原本我以为我们还可以有一个暑假……”

”……你怎么……不告诉我……“

“你还记得毕业典礼那天吗？我们一起看电影，《泰坦尼克号》的重映。我原本想看完电影和你说的，说我喜欢你。但是我离开了一会儿，回来看到你和我们班体育委员在说话，你笑了，还拿了他的花。他看你的眼神…很认真，我就知道他是跟你表白。”  
“你那时候肯定不知道我想说什么吧？口袋里被捂热的手链我没有拿出来，准备好的话最后我也说不出口了。你没有解释花从哪里来，给了我纸条，和以前一样，但我那个时候不想收。然后我送你回家，我们牵着手，我觉得那应该是最后一次了，所以牵得很用力，你说有点疼我就放开，手心黏糊糊的全是汗，你应该会很嫌弃吧？你这么爱干净的人。”  
“我回家，整理东西，把装着纸条的盒子交给阿姨，让她转交给你。纸条，已经没有看的必要了，你应该不喜欢我。我和父母坐了最早的航班离开，然后我申请大学，然后上学，毕业，工作。我还想着你，和母亲谈过喜欢你，她也觉得你是很好的人。你没有对象，那是为了气我的对不对？”

”你知不知道…我喜欢你啊？…这么多年我都没有……谈恋爱，都怪你！我一想到你可能有了对象……我就很想哭……我…下意识地想……你又不喜欢我，我要喜欢…别人，但是……每次我想走出来的时候……就会想到你……“金南俊叹了口气，感叹造化弄人，金硕珍撑起身子与金南俊对视。金南俊感受到嘴唇附上了柔软。

“我也没想到这次任务会再次见到你，那天在欢迎晚会一眼就看到你了。看到那个男人故意把酒洒在你身上，我想过去找你的，心里生气却脱不开身。后来又看到他找你，我就联系人事部把他开除了。有一天听说你要加班，我就想留下了陪你，结果办公室钥匙被秘书带走了，我就在你对面玩电脑游戏。你说有对象的那段时间我的心情都很差，有任务就想着去出差。回来给你的手机希望你喜欢，我每天给你发信息你都收到了吧？我还想保护你，就像以前那样，在你有危险的时候陪着你。“  
”那天喝了酒也满脑子都是你，去了你家，做了那些事。“金南俊把金硕珍搂紧了不让她滑下去，把酒瓶放在桌上。”你去买早餐的时候手机响了，我就帮你接了电话，是朴智旻打来的。她还说以后只有她一个人孤独终老，能不能来找我们蹭饭。对不起啊，我偷偷看了你的手机。“  
”你说那天晚上就当什么也没发生，我着急又说不了什么。之后你就总是躲着我，我只好主动提高接触的机会。但是我只知道给你送咖啡，你喜欢甜的，我就加了好几份糖。这次出差，我想好好和你谈谈，就给秘书批假。刚才没照顾到你，让你一直喝酒，对不起啊。“

”不要道歉，我也没有……和你说，毕业那天……他表白……我拒绝了，花是他…硬塞给我的……啊~我还想问你……你还……喜欢我吗？“金南俊低下头堵住小人儿的嘴，答案不言而喻。


	27. Chapter 27

27  
金泰亨在家查询录取结果，田柾顺比她还紧张，在后面不安地走动。

“要不，你来看？”金泰亨还是让田柾顺来按那一下鼠标。

“啊啊啊啊薇薇你进去啦！”田柾顺激动地摇晃着姐姐的手臂仿佛是她经历了高考走进了心仪的大学。“还是文学部欸~薇薇好棒！”田柾顺张开双臂扑进姐姐的怀里，金泰亨笑着揉揉在怀里蹭着的脑袋。

“你也要好好加油！我会等你的。”

“嗯！…等下我们去逛街好吗？我想买个礼物给薇薇。”

金泰亨没想到田柾顺买了好几条发圈戴在自己手腕上。“戴这么多啊？”

“看着很好看就都买了，姐姐换着戴嘛~要证明薇薇是名花有主的，我要多准备。”

“行吧~我要是没课就回家陪你，等你下课我们就去吃冰沙，冬天我就给你带奶茶。有时间我就好好学摄影，以后给顺顺拍仙女照~”

“姐姐一定要等我噢！”田柾顺突然感到离别又无力的实感，只能在心里较劲，一定要更努力，追上心爱之人的步伐。还好，一年对于高中生来说，也不算很久。

闵玧智看着朴智旻发来的截图还是惊讶了一下，“这是缘分吧？我们是同一个专业！”朴智旻问了很多人才要到了闵玧其的联系方式，礼貌的表达了自己的意图之后，哥哥很爽快的答应要帮忙。虽然自己的分数可以选到喜欢的数学专业，但朴智旻还是忍不住忍不住私心把并不是很擅长的语言专业放在第一位，即使和父母吵了一架也没有更改志愿。

“太好了！以后我们可以一起上课，吃饭，运动……总之一直在一起。”朴智旻对着屏幕痴痴的笑了好一会儿才惊醒过来拍拍自己的脸，真的太花痴了朴智旻。刚退出聊天界面就接到郑号锡的电话，一接通就被哭声吓了一跳。

“智旻~啊！我和阿米要异地了……哇……他安慰过我了但是我还是很难受……”朴智旻赶紧把人叫出来见面，坐在咖啡店里郑号锡的眼眶还是很红。

“你们填志愿的时候没有一起商量吗？”

“怪我当初开玩笑提了一个默契挑战吧，如果我们真的相爱的话就自己填好志愿看看会不会还在一起。结果他选了我很喜欢的学校，我选了他心心念念很久的。天呐！这是命运给我们开的玩笑吧……四十二天后就要相隔一千多公里了……”朴智旻只能安慰她常联系就没有什么问题。命运开的玩笑也总关于爱。

金硕珍像是失踪了一样，整个暑假都没有消息，同样失联的还有金南俊。

九月初，闵玧智拉着朴智旻的手一起走进了A大，各自选择了喜欢的社团加入，开始了大学生活。金泰亨踩在报道最后一天才慢悠悠入学，手腕上花花绿绿的发圈十分惹眼。郑号锡开始了每天几百条消息狂轰滥炸的生活，后来两个小情侣改成每天录像分享点滴。田柾顺在八月底就开学了，每天起早贪黑背公式背考点，金泰亨送的护腕每天洗得香香的陪着自己，周末回房间第一件事就是开窗爬进姐姐的卧室，给还在睡懒觉的金泰亨一个拥抱。

金硕珍走进了中文语言班的教室，为去中国留学做准备。每天教室和宿舍之间两点一线，生活和高中时期没有太大差别。骗人，差别还是很大。金硕珍梦见金南俊的频率保持在每个月一到三次，有时候是一起学中文，有时候是一起在陌生的国度探险，更多时候只是突然出现她的脸，一瞬间又消失，金硕珍却能在闹钟响前就清醒，清楚地记得自己的梦境，写在日记本上。过了一年才重新和朋友们取得联系，朴智旻烫了卷发更可爱了，闵玧智平时还是冷淡的表情，只是笑容变多了整个人看起来温柔了很多。金泰亨还是人来疯的性格，长得好看又会来事儿，遇到追求者就炫耀似的甩甩手腕，生怕别人看不到夸张的发圈。偶尔发INS的照片会有她们点赞评论，金硕珍一个人在中国也不会太寂寞。

心还紧紧的靠在一起，几个人就没有走散。


	28. Chapter 28

28  
朴智旻清净的小日子结束了，每天上班被学生八卦和闵玧智的关系，下班在众目睽睽下不情不愿地坐上闵玧智的摩托车一骑绝尘，回到家也不能放松，对门那位动不动以水管爆了空调坏了饭多煮了的借口敲开她的门大摇大摆进来增加共处时间。生活好像回到从前，是比出国更早以前的时光。那时候舍友们知道了也没有很反感，有时候还会调侃她们时时刻刻都在发狗粮。所有人都说闵玧智的好，朴智旻觉得这是众人皆醉我独醒的孤单。这个悄咪咪的偷心大盗！终于有一天，朴智旻忍不住了。

“闵玧智你到底有完没完！就这么一声不吭跑回来，你是当歌手累了回来找乐子吗？！我已经受够了，我不是你想要就要想抛弃就可以丢掉的人！我也有心啊，你不能……这么……玩弄我的……感情……”朴智旻的鼻子又开始发酸，心态在爆炸崩溃的边缘小心翼翼。

闵玧智的表情冷却下来，沉默良久，闷闷地说了一句，“我已经宣布要隐退了。”

轮到朴智旻诧异的睁大眼睛，“怎么可能？你的梦想……就是想当歌手啊……”

“因为你才是全世界我最应该珍惜的人，你比其他一切都重要……对不起，是我醒悟得太晚了。”闵玧智上前把人圈进怀里，对方呆呆的也没有抗拒。“我的愿望是实现梦想，赚很多钱，有豪车，有很多机会，让全世界知道有个叫闵玧智的人很喜欢唱歌……但是这一切都没有你重要，朴智旻。要不是你一直没头没尾的夸我鼓励我，可能我就只会停留在酒吧和危险场所默默浪费岁月，大不了一个人走遍全国参加比赛，也比现在艰难多了。虽然有我哥继承家业，我父母反对我唱歌，所以我只能每天半夜练习写词作曲。还好有你，我才没有轻易放弃。你知道吗？你是第一个听到我的梦想没有嘲笑和不屑的人，连我哥的第一反应都是担心，只有你，傻傻的觉得有梦想很好。”

“后来我们出国，住在潮湿的地下室，你没有说一句嫌弃和后悔的话，抱着我说要一起加油。你每天忙的焦头烂额，早出晚归的赚钱支持我的梦想。你明明很累，话都说不出来了，还是朝我笑，眼里有星星，我知道那是希望。那时候我就想，一辈子都要对你好，一定要成为世界级顶流，给你一个安稳的家。”

“我成功了，全世界都知道我了，我赚的钱可以满足我们俩的物质需求，但是我忘记了问你想要什么，你对奢侈品没有追求，只想养小狗。我总是希望你快乐，经常准备豪华的惊喜，以为你会很开心的接受，却没有问过你要不要一起在家看场电影。我越来越忙，没注意到你的笑容越来越淡，越来越少。我们会因为很小的事情吵架，次数也越来越多。我很怕抓不住你。“

”明明是我……怕你丢下我……我回来的时候有想过，因为我们想要的不一样，我们再怎么努力也还是不合适吧……“朴智旻的声音闷闷的震动着两个人的胸腔，闵玧智看到书架上整齐的CD也红了眼眶。

”那天的派对，我喝多了，因为那天你不开心，我也很郁闷。我们已经快一个星期没见面了，我回家你明显没有像以前那样跑出来接我。那个女模特来找我，我觉得她有点像你，也没有拒绝。对不起，后来变成那样也是因为想气气你，让你知道我也不高兴。但是我推开她了，我回工作室想把养了一段时间的盆栽带回去给你，然后发现你已经离开了。“

”我问了很多朋友你去了哪里，他们都不知道，一个个劝我冷静，说你这是离家出走，过几天就会回来。他们都说我们感情好，相伴这么久不离不弃的像两个经常拌嘴的老人家。但是我很不安，我总觉得这次不一样，你就这么消失了，我就再也无法安心创作。“

”合不合适这点只有我们说了算。我知道你为了和我一起上学和家长吵架，学了自己不感兴趣的东西，这么多年，你肯定很累。我也知道你喜欢在床上舞着水袖蹦蹦跳跳，每次买床都挑又大又软的。你不喜欢烟味，我就偷偷戒了烟。你喜欢喝酒又控制不了自己，喝多了伤身，我们老是因为这个吵架，当然不是因为吝啬钱嫌酒太贵，你发酒疯的时候也很可爱，但我不喜欢你喝酒。我挤牙膏总是从中间开始，你说了好多次我都没改，还有我总是懒得陪你运动，碗也洗得很随便，脾气不好经常凶你，也不经常说爱你……对不起宝贝，我会改的。“

”不要再说分手了，好吗？我们之间缺少沟通，才会觉得对方越来越陌生。以后我们多谈谈吧，难受了不要憋着。心情不好我陪你安静，受委屈了我帮你出头。生活就是两个人不断磨合，互相忍让和收敛，慢慢变成可以互相接受的样子。我们都有特点，但完全不变的不是爱情。“

第二天，朴智旻对面的房子又空了，自己家里多了一双碗筷。

朴智旻的梦想实现了。


	29. Chapter 29

29  
田柾顺把行李堆到家门口，做好了早餐才扑到床上给薇薇一个早安吻。金泰亨被亲的迷迷糊糊，磨蹭了一会儿才下床洗漱。在家门口互相整理衣领，把身上的痕迹盖住了又交换了吻才出发。这次出游由金泰亨全权负责，田柾顺有点不太放心但还是依了姐姐，上了飞机开始看电影 ，不过问有什么计划。八月底的秋田像油画，午间的热浪催促着人们奔向翻涌的潮水。田柾顺放下行李就忍不住换上泳衣入水，酒店的露天泳池人不多，可以尽情伸展手脚。金泰亨在空调房里整理，一会儿还要联系朴智旻金硕珍她们来了没有。

”东西在包里吧？再检查一下。“金南俊听话地拉开包里的夹层看了一眼，向金硕珍做了OK手势。两个人乘坐下午的航班，还是让金硕珍坐在靠窗的位置，看着夕阳余晖和心上人构成的图画，金南俊拿出手机拍照。

”智旻呐~带上泳衣吧~想和智旻一起游泳。“闵玧智把女朋友拿出来的泳衣又放进包里。”我们智旻身材很好，当然要穿漂亮的泳衣啊~“

”不要！我不会游泳！“朴智旻又拿出来，把拉链拉上。

”我可以教你的，带上吧。“闵玧智从背后抱住女朋友轻轻咬耳朵。

”上次你说要教我！结果……结果……我才不要你教！“朴智旻脸红地要挣脱却被抱得更紧。

”可是我们在泳池度过了很快乐的时光嘛~“

”哪里……快乐了……“朴智旻的手机提示响了起来，要赶去机场了。”赶紧的，要赶不上了！“

”那就带上噢~“

”滚蛋！“

田柾顺看着端上来的菜冒星星眼，乌冬面和石烧料理看着太有食欲，拿着刀叉等金泰亨在对面拍好了照片才开动。金泰亨在秋田的朋友来找她闲聊，两个人说的日语田柾顺听不懂，在姐姐的朋友面前还是习惯装乖。送走了朋友，金泰亨和田柾顺沿着田埂散步，知了稀稀疏疏地叫声和池塘的青蛙鼓膜融在一起。田柾顺拔了几根狗尾草做成花环给金泰亨戴上。

”薇薇是想看夏日祭吗？“

”嗯，主要是想和顺顺一起出来。“捏捏小孩的脸，金泰亨笑出方形嘴。

”那等到冬天，我们去阿尔卑斯山吧。“

金硕珍和金南俊到达秋田开始逛夜市。各具特色的小摊吸引着两个人的眼球，金南俊买了一对当地偶人，金硕珍看见小吃就移不开步子，一条街逛下来双手提着各种美味。

”呐，第一口给你~“金硕珍吹凉了鱼丸送到金南俊嘴边。

”我的第一口也给你~“金南俊把清酒吸管给金硕珍。

”她们真的好浪漫啊，到日本来求婚。“金硕珍坐在石阶上看着不远处的霓虹灯，在高处冷清了些，少了点烟火气。”我们明天要早点来帮忙，今晚早点睡吧。“

”硕珍有想去哪里玩吗？我们下次休假一起去。“

”去哪里都可以啦~南俊不会是要和泰亨一样在外面求婚吧？“金硕珍突然睁大眼睛十分震惊的样子，金南俊没有说话，把脚疼的金硕珍扛起来让她坐在自己的肩上，慢慢朝酒店走回去。

朴智旻和闵玧智在飞机上养足了精力，下了飞机就到金泰亨住的酒店会合。秋田的朋友领着她们换了和服学传统舞蹈，开门看到郑号锡的时候所有人都开心的叫起来，互相拥抱毫不掩饰激动。练习了半天，最后五个人带上面具，跟着舞蹈团到附近的神社准备。金泰亨回房找田柾顺，看到妹妹玩游戏不亦乐乎，头发乱蓬蓬的一看就是起床没有梳头。两个人抱成一团又睡到黄昏起来吃东西。田柾顺换上淡蓝色的和服，踩着木屐走在前面，两个人朝着烟花大会的广场走去。

铺好地毯，田柾顺抱着椰子喝，特地挑了离大路近一点的坡，一会儿海上的烟火也能看得更清楚。金泰亨说要去买零食。游行队伍从山坡上下来，到处是穿和服的百姓，少女手里拿着烟花，孩子们吃着苹果糖玩着游戏，中年大叔们聚在一起大口喝酒，就算在陌生的国度也能感受到幸福。

带着面具的女孩们在队伍前舞着，时而围成圈时而又散开，有力地击鼓呐喊高歌。突然，领头的舞者跳到田柾顺面前，伸出手邀请。田柾顺摇着头拒绝，其他舞者也纷纷围着她跳舞，推脱了一会儿，在其他居民微笑的鼓励下田柾顺才站起来，跟着领头的舞者加入队伍。舞者们不前进，围成圈的唱歌跳舞，田柾顺还在纳闷，那个领头的姑娘就来到她面前，摘下了面具。田柾顺捂住了嘴。

金泰亨单膝下跪，摸出了小盒子打开，一脸虔诚又期待的看着她。”田柾顺小姐，请问你愿不愿意嫁给我？“居民们看见戒指都发出羡慕的祝福声，几个少女甚至用日语喊着”答应她！“田柾顺点头，带着鼻音的”嗯！“无比肯定。金泰亨拿出戒指给田柾顺戴上，两个人紧紧拥抱着，像是要将彼此揉碎了融合在一起。周围响起了掌声。

烟花竞技赛开始，巡游的队伍继续前进，金泰亨换上和服和田柾顺走在一起，她们的手牵在一起，永远不会迷失。海上的烟花绚烂夺目，在夜空竞相绽放出美丽的形状。田柾顺看到了一颗与众不同的烟花，是属于她和金泰亨的，绿色和紫色在空中爆炸开来组成一个”VK“，岸上还没来得及换衣服的朋友们笑着朝她们挥手。

田柾顺流着泪捧起金泰亨的脸一顿亲，金泰亨乖乖的环着她的腰接受。”你是故意的吧金泰亨？一定要让我哭。“

”呀~求婚成功就不叫姐姐了吗田柾顺？“

”其实我想到冬天再向你求婚的，哪知道你动作这么快……被抢先了。“金泰亨伸手抹掉爱人的泪水。

”因为是你先主动的啊田柾顺，我想着，求婚这种事还是姐姐来吧。“

”可是我还想着，我先表白的，那求婚当然也是我来求……今天打扮成男生很帅噢~谢谢姐姐，在这里和我求婚。“田柾顺小时候的婚恋日记在金泰亨的抽屉里放了好多年，看着幼稚的字迹，金泰亨一条条却准备了大半年。考虑到淳朴保守的居民，金泰亨还是换了男装。和当地的朋友东奔西跑的才凑成了这次小型的队伍，提前和居民们告知求婚消息幸好得到了理解。朋友们很识趣地没有围上来打扰，两两一起分散开约会。

霓虹灯一盏盏点亮了附近的青山，真正的大型巡游开始出发，广场的人越来越多，小小的海湾在今夜是极乐天堂。

”噢，刚才跳得最有力的是号锡姐，姐姐你跳得有点敷衍噢~“

”哦。“

”姐姐，我之前还买了一对戒指。“

”那就……留着我们在婚礼上戴吧。“

END


End file.
